Time Is Running Out
by Teiuq
Summary: Being Dougie’s step sister, life is pretty interesting, hanging out with four very famous guys and maybe even falling for one of them. But other then that, life is all good, right? Wrong. Things turn wrong for the young teen as her biological father comes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Being Dougie's half sister, life is pretty interesting, hanging out with four very famous guys and maybe even falling for one of them. But other then that, life is all good, right? Wrong. Things turn wrong for the young teen as her biological father comes back in her life, and finding out she is slowly dying from cancer. Can the boys protect her from her abusive father and help find the best treatment before time is up?

* * *

**

Riley walked up to the top floor of her parent's hotel, staring up at the ceiling as she did. Watching where she was going, she opened the door not before looking back up at the ceiling as she walked in.

"Why are you so fascinated in the ceiling for?" Dougie asked as she walked in with her mouth opened slightly.

She chuckled. "Dad finally painted the roof." She grinned and took a seat next to Harry,

who joined her.

"Oh yeah, he did. Ha ha it's nice." He said smiling.

"So how was footy camp?" Dougie asked, squeezing his butt in next to her.

Riley grinned. "Good. Well apart from spraining my ankle and wrist within 3 days in the first week, then yeah, it was good."

"You go all out when it comes to football don't yah?" Danny grinned as he sat opposite her.

"Totally man. I mean, who wouldn't? Its footy and you should know Dan." She grinned back at him, who chuckled.

Danny stared at Riley as started showing Tom some football moves she had learned at camp. _God, she's grown up. _She was only 14 when they first meet. Now 3 years later, she looked hot, not that she wasn't hot back then. She looked incredible for a 14 year old but now at 17? Damn! He grinned as a few strands of her soft light brown hair covered her eyes and she kept blowing it out of the way.

Dougie stood up. "Riley, not to be rude or anything, but don't you have your own room? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't dad tell yah?" She looked at him as he shook his head. "Oh well Dad changed the locks when I was at camp. He said to come here when I come back and he would be home in…" she looked at her watch. "5… 4… 3… 2…1"

As if on cue, they all heard someone mumbling on the other side of the door.

Riley grabbed her things and opened the door to see her step-dad juggling between the keys, his brief case, folders and other things, before they all came crashing to the ground. Riley bent down to pick up the folders as he picked up the rest his things.

"Thanks Riley." He opened the door and placed all his things on the table before going to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go for a shower." She grabbed her things and walked up to her room and took a long steamy shower to relax all her sore muscles. _God this feels good._ After her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back to her room. The phone rang. "Dad! Can you pick that up?!" but her father didn't answer. The phone continued ringing so she quickly ran downstairs, in her towel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riley, it's just me, Lacy. Was wondering if wanted to rent a few movies out tonight?"

"Lac, is this a cheap excuse to come over and google all over my brother and his friends?" I grinned as she gasped.

"Riley! Who do you think I am?!"

"Well seeing as your you, ill have to say an obsessive girl who totally has the hots for Harry Judd and the rest of the McFly boys."

"I happen to be a very happy relationship, thank you very much." Lacy paused and sighed. "Well I could've said that last week before that stupid boyfriend stealer moved into town and that stupid son-of-a-bit-"

"Um Lacy, before you use all the bad words you have learnt since you were 12, um I'm standing here dripping wet with only a towel on, so can we continue this conversation with ice cream and chocolate fudge tonight when you come over?''

"Fine, I'll be over in a bit ok?"

"Sweet as. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and quickly ran upstairs and pulled on a pair of three quarter pants and random top that was lying on the ground. I let my hair dry naturally and walked next door, not before shoving the key that was lying on the table.

"Dougie I was wondering if I cou- what the hell is going on?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the four boys playing twister, with Toms butt in Dougie's face and Danny's face seems to be in the most disgusting place: right between Harry's legs.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday." Riley grinned and took a seat on the sofa watching the boys struggling.

Dougie groaned. "Tom I swear if you pass wind I'm gonna k-"

"Too late." Tom grinned sheepishly as the smell slowly became stronger.

Riley stood up, almost gagging as she ran out onto the balcony, followed by 3 boys who were fighting to get outside first. Poor Dougie had to get it right in the face, so Riley grabbed a random bottle of water on the ground and poured it onto Dougies face, who doesn't seem to be breathing.

"Dougie, can you hear me?" Riley's CPR skills kicked in as she pressed down on Dougies chest. Moments later, Dougie opened his eyes, gagging for fresh air. "Pourff!!" She blocked her nose and moved away from her brother.

"I swear I saw my life flash before me!" Dougie sat up and sniffed himself. "I need a shower!!" He blocked his nose and ran towards the bathroom, leaving Riley, Danny and Harry outside while Tom was laughing hysterically inside.

"Well I'm hungry." Harry said, but before he walked inside, he poked his head inside and sniffed. "The smell died down. Thank God!"

Riley and Danny laughed but stayed outside. She walked to the edge of the balcony and shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"You cold?" Danny asked, and then mentally kicked himself. _Of course she is! She's shivering for crying out loud. Good one doofus._ "Here," He handed her his jacket and place it around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks,"

"Your welcome," He looked at the ground and smiled to himself. "So, changed since the last time I saw you." He said, looking at her.

"Sure, I've grown but I'm still the same old me." She said without looking at him but she got this tingly feeling in her stomach that was there every time he talked to her. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. She tried to ignore the feeling but she couldn't. She looked at him. His hair was blowing slightly in the soft breeze, that's when she noticed a curl. Without thinking, she reached her hand up and uncurled the curl and let go. She grinned. "I never knew you had curly hair,"

He blushed slightly. "Well you weren't supposed to know." He said moving away from her but she followed him.

"Aww, why not? I think it's cute." She grinned and uncurled it again.

He grabbed her hand and moved it away, getting this tingly feeling as he held on to her soft smooth hand, but let go as they heard someone knock on the door.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Being Dougie's half sister, life is pretty interesting, hanging out with four very famous guys and maybe even falling for one of them. But other then that, life is all good, right? Wrong. Things turn wrong for the young teen as her biological father comes back in her life, and finding out she is slowly dying from cancer. Can the boys protect her from her abusive father and help find the best treatment before time is up?

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_He grabbed her hand and moved it away, getting this tingly feeling as he held on to her soft smooth hand, but let go as they heard someone knock on the door.

* * *

_

Danny watched Riley walk inside before following. She slipped his jacket of her shoulders and handed it to him. "Thanks,"

"Your welcome," Danny's heart did a flip flop as there eyes meet and her hand brushed up against his.

"I got it!" Harry called, walking out of the kitchen. "I might be…" …_A really, really hot girl_, his mind finished for him, once he opened the door.

"Hel-lo," Lacy said sheepishly, once her eyes landed on the young gentlemen who was staring at her, mouth open, eyes almost popping out of there sockets, but hey, its Harry Judd from McFly, she doesn't mind.

"Lac, hey." Riley walked over to her friend and grabbed her hand. "C'mon before Harry drools all over the carpet," she grinned at Lacy before looking back at Harry and added, "Judd, close your mouth and it's not nice to stare."

Once the door was close and the boys were out of earshot, Lacy squealed. "Ahh! He likes me. He likes me! Oh gosh! Did you see the was he was staring at me! Oh yeah!"

Riley just grinned at her friend and opened the door. She walked over to the kitchen and made some microwave popcorn while Lacy continued squealing.

"We're gonna get married. We're gonna get married!"

"Lacy, isn't that a bit overboard?" Riley dumped the bowl of popcorn on the table and picked up a random movie and placed it in the DVD machine. "I mean, all you said to him was a sheepish 'hel-lo'" She said imitating Lacy's voice who instantly defended herself.

"I _sooo_ don't sound like that! And anyway, I would have said more if you hadn't interrupted us," She stared at Riley who rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever Lacy,"

"I'm serious," She paced around the room. "How about I invite them over and I bet you $5 I'll talk to him."

"What happened to our girls night in huh?" Riley rolled on to her stomach and stared at her friend. "Wallowing over stupid things and complaining about our stupid our school is and comparing who's hot and who's not…?"

"We can do that another time! It's not like the McFly boys are gonna be in town for long before their off in another town with another bunch of girls who would be drooling over them. But wallowing does sound tempting."

Riley stood up and walked over to the freezer. "And we have cookie and cream ice cream," She waved it around in front of her. "And chocolate fudge."

"But Harry Judd…! Looked at me…! Drooling…! He… me… together…?!"

As the girls were debating on asking the McFly boys to join them, The McFly boys were debating on if they should ask the girls to go watch a movie with them.

"My Dad won't appreciate her going out this late," Dougie started. "And we just got home guys, I'm tired!"

"And smelly," Tom added with a grin.

"Shut up!"

"Well then what about tomorrow night? There's this scary movie coming out and I really wanna watch it." Harry said, biting into his second sandwich.

"Or is that movie a lame excuse to get with Lacy?" Dougie questioned. "I saw the way you were staring that her."

"Well dude! She's hot!" Harry looked up at the other two for support. "Hot! Hot! Smoking hot!"

"She's alright, I guess." Tom shrugged but Danny didn't say anything.

"Fine," Dougie sighed. "But I'll ask her tomorrow."

Harry grinned and high fived Tom. "Yes!" They cried in unison.

Meanwhile, back in the other apartment.

"Yes!" Lacy cried, pouting, but Riley didn't fall for that.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"No! Oh…"

While Lacy went to get the boys, Riley paused the DVD and went to make more popcorn. Once it was done, she went to grab a jacket. She accidentally knocked over one of frames and bent down to pick it up. As she did so, she sliced her finger with a piece of broken glass and blood was pouring out. She sucked on her finger and picked up the photo frame when her vision became blurry. It was a photo of her and her mother 2 years ago, happy and smiling before they found out about the cancer. Within that month, her mother had passed away. Exactly on the same day as Riley's birthday. Ever since that year, she has never celebrated her birthday. She quickly wiped the tears away as much as she can and went into the bathroom to find a band-aid, even though the blood had stopped coming out. After she couldn't find one, she was about to walk out when she noticed herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her eyes were a bit red. She washed her face, her cheeks rosy against her clear white skin. She quickly dried her face and walked downstairs to find everyone all settled in, on the couch, eating the popcorn, the movie still on pause.

"There you are Riley, we were waiting for you." Lacy said.

Riley knew they were all looking at her. "Oh sorry, I was looking for a band-aid," She tried to avoid looking at them. She knew they would tell she had been crying, especially Dougie and Lacy.

"What happened?" Danny asked, looking at her with concern.

"Oh nothing, just accidentally cut myself. No biggie." She finally found one and when she turned around, thankfully the lights had dimmed down and the movie began. She quickly sat on the first empty space she could find and sat down. "Ouch," she winced as she tried to put the band-aid on.

"Here let me do it," Danny said, gently placing the band-aid over her finger.

She didn't say anything but just looked at him. She could still see his icy blue eyes flickering from the light from the TV. She quickly looked away when his eyes meet hers. She quickly focused on the TV and grabbed the bowl of popcorn of Dougie who was stretched out on the ground in front of her.

Danny watched her toss one or two pieces of popcorn into her mouth, and slowly chewed on it.

"Want some?" She whispered to him as she noticed him looking at her.

"Oh no, no thanks," _Stupid idiot! _Danny thought to himself. _She saw you staring at her! Aww great, _

As the movie continued, all Danny could look at was Riley. Every time she looked at him, he would turn away but as soon as she turned away, his eyes were fixed on hers again. Soon enough, he felt her lean on his shoulder, and her light breathing indicated to him that she had fallen asleep.

As soon as the movie was finished, the lights were was turned on but Danny didn't move, he didn't want to wake her so e just stayed still but kicked Dougie who was on the ground half asleep.

"What?" he asked annoyed but his voice softened when he saw a sleeping Riley. "Oh, well can you lift her? Her room is just up here."

Danny nodded and slowly picked her up, bridal style, and followed Dougie. As soon as they reached her room, he placed her slowly on the bed and when Dougie wasn't looking he kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Dougie who was staring at the broken photo frame with Riley and her Mom.

"Mrs. Hardin," Dougie said pointing at her. "Or mom," his voice was quiet and a hint of sadness was heard in his voice. "She was the best. Remember when she made us cookies that spelled out our name."

Danny nodded and smiled at the memory.

"Good times." Dougie looked over at Riley then turned back to Danny. "On Riley's 15th birthday, instead of having a party we spent the whole day at the hospital, hours later, she was passed away. Was the worst day of our lives. Especially Riley's. She couldn't take it, when we got home, she locked herself on her room for days, more like weeks. She hardly ate, didn't go to school, and only went to football practices and games just to take her anger out on the ball and any player who got in the way. She was one angry kid, but I don't blame her, when my mom walked out on me and my dad, all things I could get my hands on turned out smashed into a million pieces or badly damaged. Everyone was scared of me, remember that?"

Danny nodded again.

"Todd Davis, the school bully, was even scared of me." He shook his head. "Was kind of surprised, when he stopped bullying people and actually started playing attention in class, even scoring a scholarship. Heh," He put the photo down. "Well we better get going. It's getting late."

Danny didn't say anything, but followed. His mind was still on the story Dougie just told him. Is that why she had cried and hung up on him when he had called to wish her a happy birthday on her 16th? Why hadn't anyone told him earlier? "Hey Dougie, I'm gonna head straight home ok? I'm wiped."

"Yeah sure, oh and Danny,"

Danny stopped and looked at him.

"Don't say anything to Riley alright? When she came downstairs, I knew she was crying, but I just didn't want to say anything so you better not as well ok?"

Danny nodded and walked back to their apartment and headed straight to bed and once his head hit his pillow, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ok guys, I know Danny and Dougie didn't know each other in high school but just bear with me here ok? Thanks. Well that's the second chapter. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Being Dougie's half sister, life is pretty interesting, hanging out with four very famous guys and maybe even falling for one of them. But other then that, life is all good, right? Wrong. Things turn wrong for the young teen as her biological father comes back in her life, and finding out she is slowly dying from cancer. Can the boys protect her from her abusive father and help find the best treatment before time is up?

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Don't say anything to Riley alright? When she came downstairs, I knew she was crying, but I just didn't want to say anything so you better not as well ok?" _

_Danny nodded and walked back to their apartment and headed straight to bed and once his head hit his pillow, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_

Danny woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. _Bacon? What the…? The guys can't cook!_ He trotted out of bed to see Dougie standing over the stove, and better yet, wearing an apron.

"Oh morning Danny, look," He held up a piece of bacon with the tongs. "I'm cooking bacon."

Danny stared at Dougie in disbelief as he continued down the stairs.

"Dougie, your burning it, your burning it!" That sweet voice belonged to none other then the lovely Riley. Danny looked up to see her still wearing her pj's. _God, she looks cute._ Danny thought to himself.

When Riley noticed him, she smiled. His hair was all curly and ruffled up. "Morning Dan, breakfast?" She grabbed a plate as she explained what there was. "Eggs, toast, sausages, juice, and the lovely bacon Dougie cooked."

Danny looked scared. "I'm not gonna get food poisoning, am I?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth young man or no bacon for you," Dougie said, pointing the tongs at Danny.

"Dougie your flicking oil everywhere," Riley stated.

"Oh sorry," he placed the last piece of bacon onto the plate and turned off the stove, and grinned. "That was fun,"

Riley smiled and so did Danny. "Well I'll have all please," Danny took a seat at the table but was stopped but Riley.

"Excuse me, if you want some food, come and get it yourself, you lazy bum." She smiled and took a seat at the table just as Harry and Tom came through the door.

"Mmm, smells good in here." Tom said as Harry headed straight to the kitchen.

"Who cooked?" Harry asked as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I cooked that!" Dougie pointed out as the first one went in, followed by another one. "And that one!"

Harry stopped in mid chew and spat it out on his hand. "Could've warned me earlier!"

"Hey, be nice. It's actually quite edible Dougie." Riley said as she bit into her piece of toast.

"Yeah it is," Harry said before bringing is hand to his mouth, eating the chewed up bacon.

"That's disgusting," Tom laughed.

Breakfast went well. Everyone had a good time, laughing and joking around.

Danny was washing the dishes and Riley was drying. He looked at her while she waited for him to finishing washing the plate. "You do know we have a dish washer right?" He said, handing out her the plate.

"Don't be lazy,"

"That's what dishwashers are for!" He pointed out. "To clean the dishes for you,"

"If you don't want to do this, you can go, you know?" She looked at him.

"No, its ok. I offered remember," He handed her the last fork and turned the tap on full blast to get rid of the bubbles.

"So what are you guys up this morning?" Riley dried her hands on the clothe Danny was holding.

"I'm not sure yet," He looked at her. "Why?"

"Just wondering," She looked away. "Well I better get going. Some of Dads friends are coming over soon and I have to go clean up. Oh Dougie, the apron?"

Dougie looked down at himself then back up at Riley, not doing anything.

"Fine, you wear it for a bit longer," She laughed.

"I'll give it back, I promise." Dougie looked at her with a serious look.

"Thanks," It was silent for a while then Riley cleared her throat. "Well I better get going. See yah,"

"Bye,"

Danny looked at Dougie, who looked at him but shook his head.

Danny nodded and took a seat next to Tom, who was challenging Harry at Xbox.

The morning had passed by slowly. Riley had polished the tables, kitchen bench, draws etc twice. She had even managed the clean the ceiling and the floor. The windows were spotless just like the rest of the house was. Now, Riley just stared blankly at the TV screen. Nothing good was on so she stood up and grabbed the phone and dialed a number then plonked herself on the couch.

"Hey Lacy, it's me," Riley sighed.

"Hey Rye, what's up? You sound bored."

"I am bored! I cleaned the whole house, and even everything in the cupboards, polished all the shoes and trophies, did 3 loads of laundry and guess what? The clothes weren't even dirty! I'm bored. T-a-l-k t-o m-e,"

"Ok ok, calm down. I have a solution. Why don't you come over and clean my room for me?"

Riley sat up. "Really? Sure, I'll come over now."

"Rye, I was kidding! Are you _that_ bored?"

"Yes!"

"How about we go see a movie or go rollerblading, around town for a bit? I haven't been in ages."

"Sweet, I'll go. Sounds like fun. Luckily I cleaned all the shoes then huh?" She laughed.

Lacy chuckled. "Very luckily. So I'm gonna go round up the girls and we can go?"

"Yup,"

"Meet you at your apartment in ten?"

"Yup,"

"Ok, see yah then."

"Yup, see yah."

* * *

**Please read: Ok, I'm gonna stop here because I need friends for Riley. If you like Tom, James Bourne or just want to be in the story then please review. Tell me your name, who you like out of the 2 guys and a bit about yourself. If you want to be in the story, tell me your name, which character you want to be and a bit about yourself. Oh and if you have any ideas please tell me, I could use with a few. So, first come, first serve. That's how it's gonna be. **

**Oh and Geni **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter** has dibs on Dougie because she reviews. Thank you for that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Being Dougie's half sister, life is pretty interesting, hanging out with four very famous guys and maybe even falling for one of them. But other then that, life is all good, right? Wrong. Things turn wrong for the young teen as her biological father comes back in her life, and finding out she is slowly dying from cancer. Can the boys protect her from her abusive father and help find the best treatment before time is up?

* * *

**

**These are the pairs:**

**Riley & Danny**

**Lacy & Harry**

**Geni & Dougie**

**Jules & Tom

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Yup,"_

"_Meet you at your apartment in ten?"_

"_Yup,"_

"_Ok, see yah then." _

"_Yup, see yah."

* * *

_

As soon as Riley had put on her last skate, there was a knock on the door followed by a heap of giggling.

"Hey guys," She said as she opened the door.

"Riley, is it true that Harry and Lacy had a moment?" Geni asked.

"If you call tw-" But Riley stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lacy's face. "Yeah they did,"

"See, told yah." Lacy beamed as she smacked Jules for laughing. "Can we ask them to come? Please?"

"Yeah Rye, please?" Jules asked, as she stopped laughing. "I mean, the more the merrier right?"

Geni nodded. "Yeah, I agree with Jules. I haven't seen the guys in ages and-"

"You mean you haven't seen _Dougie _in ages," Riley grinned and skated over to the door, while Geni blushed.

"Oooooh! She's blushing!" Jules teased.

While the girls were teasing Geni, Riley was skating over next door.

"Hey Riley, what's up?" Harry asked, as she skated past him.

"Me and the girls were wondering if you-"

Tom sat up. "Did you say girls? I'm in!"

"What is this? "Interrupt Riley Day" today?" She exclaimed and shook her head, but continued talking. "-would cook us dinner and buy us anything we want." She finished sarcastically.

"Sure, I would cook my famous-"

"Ordering Chinese food and putting it on a plate and serving it doesn't count as cooking Tom," Riley grinned.

"Good one Riley." Harry laughed, and high-fived her.

"So what's really up Rye?" Dougie asked.

"Well me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come skating with us. You know, seeing as you guys just got back and by the look of things, you guys seem pretty bored."

Dougie shrugged. "True."

"I'm still in," Tom said and Harry agreed.

"Me too," Dougie said standing up.

"Yeah I'm keen." Danny said after a while, looking up at Riley who grinned.

"Sweet, meet you down in the lobby at 15." And with that, she skated out but soon popped back in as she heard no movement coming from the boy's room. "Oh by the way Dougie, Geni's says hi."

With the mention of Geni's name, he stood up quickly, ushering the boys to get ready.

"So, Geni huh?" Danny winked..

"Shut up Danny,"

"She sounds hot." Tom grinned and began to sing "I'm A Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera.

All 4 boys cracked up once Tom had finished.

"But seriously, is she?" Tom asked, but Dougie didn't answer. He was busy goggling at something.

Tom looked over his shoulder and almost chocked on his own saliva. "I think I need to go to the bathroom…" He whispered.

* * *

**Sorry that was short but I hoped you liked it anyways. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Im sooooooo sorry i havent updated in a while.. ive been SUPER SUPER busy and i havent had much time for anything._

* * *

**These are the pairs:**

**Riley & Danny**

**Lacy & Harry**

**Geni & Dougie**

**Jules & Tom**

**Laura & James Bourne**

_Recap: _

"_So, Geni huh?" Danny winked.._

"_Shut up Danny,"_

"_She sounds hot." Tom grinned and began to sing "I'm A Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera._

_All 4 boys cracked up once Tom had finished._

"_But seriously, is she?" Tom asked, but Dougie didn't answer. He was busy goggling at something._

_Tom looked over his shoulder and almost chocked on his own saliva. "I think I need to go to the bathroom…" He whispered.

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

After an exhausting but fun day out with the McFly boys and the lovely girlys, Riley trailed behind the bunch on the way home. Danny noticed this and decided to join her. "Hello,"

She looked up. "Oh.. hey Dan,"

"You okay? You seem a bit, oh i dunno, tired?" He said in a challenging way and she noticed.

"Me? Tired? No way!" Sh slightly shoved him and shouted, "Ill race you back home!" and took off.

"Wha...? Hey no far!" He yelled back but smiled and followed. "Last one home has to cook breakfast tomorrow morning," he said, once he caught up with her.

"Meaning, your gonna be cooking breakfast for me?" She smiled gratefully. "Aww thanks Dan!" and with that, she sped up and skidded, once she had reached the hotel. "Home sweet home!" She grinned just as Danny arrived.

He looked at her and smirk. "But you never said where "home" was..." He took a step towards the hotel door. "I mean, you could have meant the stairs in the lobby." Another step. "The staircase outside the elevators." Another step. "Or the hotels room!!" He took off, leaving Riley to realise that Danny had just outsmarted her.

"Oh that little..." But before she finished her own sentence, a light bulb switch had switched off in her mind. "Hey guys, im hungry. Lets get something to eat."

"Yeah, me too! Pizza!" Harry suggested, or rather stated.

"Pizza sounds good. Real good." Dougie grinned.

"Alright lets go. Im starved!" Harry cried and they all left.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Danny grinned as he reached his room. "Home sweet home," he said, remembering what Riley had said earlier. He skated around the room, smiling to himself he just outsmarted Riley. But as time seemed to fly by and no one seemed to have come up to the rooms, it finally hit him that, "Riley outsmarted me." He shook his head and grabbbed his phone but grinned at the same time. "Gotta love that girl. Got the brains, the body, the looks and is a total sweet heart." He dailled her number and waited.

**MEANWHILE, BACK TO THE OTHERS**

"Who wants the last piece?" Jules asked.

All the boys looked at each other then the fight for the last piece began. Dougie looked at Harry, who looked back then turned to look at Tom who looked at Dougie who returned the look. "ITS MINE!!"

All boys yelled in unison, hitting and punching each other to get the last piece.

Just then Lacy came back from the bathroom. "Oh look, the last piece." She reached in and grabbed it, leaving the boys shocked and hungry for more pizza.

"Well im still hungry." Tom whined.

Dougie nodded and stood up. "Me too, im gonna go order us another one."

Just then, Rileys phone rang. She grinned and picked up. "Why hello there Danny. Having fun all by yourself?"

"Where are you? I've been waiting here for more then an hour an-"

"Relax Danny boy. Dougie's ordering pizza another pizza then were on our way home."

"Pizza? You went out for pizza without me?" He sounded a bit hurt, Riley realised.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "But i saved you a piece of mine. Thought you might have wanted one, plus, i doubt you'll be able to get a slice of Dougie's freshly made pizza with Tom and Harry, and Lacy around for that matter." She laughed.

He chuckled. "Thanks Riley,"

"Your welcome. Well i'll see you in a bit. Im gonna come home now. I wont make it home alive if the boys see i have a slice left."

He chuckled again. "Ok, ill see you in a bit." and hung up.

"Hey guys, im gonna head home. Im exhausted." She stood up.

"Yeah im gonna go with her." Geni stood up. "Bye guys,"

"Bye... bye Geni." Dougie turned and waved.

As soon as the two girls left, everyone turned to Dougie.

"Bye.. bye Geni," Tom and Harry mimicked then cracked up laughing.

"Shut up!" Dougie folded his arms and looked out the window.

"Guys leave him alone." Lacy said and rubbed Dougie on the shoulder.

"Yeah Tom, jeez." Harry said and smacked Tom on the arm. "Leave him alone."

"Leave him alone to think about Geni!" Jules said and cracked up.

Tom broke into laughter and high-fived Jules. "Good one, good one."

Dougie groaned and sank lower in his seat.

* * *

"You going home to give Danny your slice of pizza for him, by any chance?" Geni grinned.

"N..no," Riley looked down then back up at her and broke into a grin. "Yes, well i felt bad for ditching him and i thought he might be hungry."

"Well he is at the hotel you know, room service, hello?"

"I know, i know. But its pizza, and before you say "well they have pizza at the hotel"," she said, mimicking Geni's voice.

She shoved her. "I dont sound like that!"

Riley laughed and continued. "They dont make it the way Sal makes her pepperoni pizza. The way he likes it.."

"..stuffing cheese and bits of ham in the crust for us, everytime we come."

"Exactly!" Riley smiled then looked down.

"Its fine Riley, no need to explain. I understand." Geni looked at her then added, "Your doing it because you like him and i can understand that." She patted her on the pat and walked off and hit the elevator button.

"What?" Riley exclaimed. "Me liking Danny? Haha, funny Geni. Thats real funny."

"Nothing to be ashamed about, hes hot... but not as hot as Dougie." She said before both girls broke into laughter and hopped into the elevator.

* * *

"Cheers Riley. Your the best." Danny said through a mouthful of pizza. "This is the best seafood pizza ive ever tasted."

"Seafood? We didnt order seafood." Riley said, giving Geni a confused look.

"Are you sure? Coz look," He opened up his mouth and said, "See. Food." then closed his mouth, grinned and swallowed, as both girls cried out in disgust.

"I have absolutely no idea why you like him now," Geni whispered but Riley only gave her a shove in return.

"So where are the others?" Danny asked once he had finished.

"I have absolutely no idea." Geni answered, turning on the tv.

"Missing Dougie im guessing?" Both Riley and Danny said in unison.

"Oh shut up!" Geni stood up and walked over to the fridge. "Im getting a drink, anyone want one?"

"Change the subject then but yes, i would a bottle of water please." Riley said.

"Nah, to bad. Get one yourself." Geni replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Arse wipe," Riley grinned as she stood up.

"Whos an asre wipe?" a familiar voice said.

"Dougies future girlfriend." Riley grinned and ran to give him a hug. "Nice to see you again mate!"

"Glad to see you too Rye," He replied. "Hey Geni,"

"Hey!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Dont get to close now Geni, Dougie wouldnt like that." Riley said, smiling.

"Give it a rest already would you!" Geni shoved Riley who just laughed.

"Hey mate, how are yah?" Danny said, after giving him a hug.

"Good. Good. I want you guys to meet someone."

* * *

_Can you guess who that is?? _

_Well i really hope you enjoys that one. It was fun writing it. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

**These are the pairs:**

**Riley & Danny**

**Lacy & Harry**

**Geni & Dougie**

**Jules & Tom**

**Laura & James Bourne

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Whos an asre wipe?" a familiar voice said._

_"Dougies future girlfriend." Riley grinned and ran to give him a hug. "Nice to see you again mate!"_

_"Glad to see you too Rye," He replied. "Hey Geni,"_

_"Hey!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug._

_"Dont get to close now Geni, Dougie wouldnt like that." Riley said, smiling._

_"Give it a rest already would you!" Geni shoved Riley who just laughed._

_"Hey mate, how are yah?" Danny said, after giving him a hug. _

_"Good. Good. I want you guys to meet someone."

* * *

**Chapter 6**_

"I'd like you to meet Laura. My Girlfriend." He beamed. In walked in a girl with brown hair.

"Hi," She said shyly and walked over to James. (Yes, thats right, its James Bourne!)

He wrapped his arm around her and grinned at the rest of us.

Riley smiled. "Hi!" She walked over to Laura and James. "Nice to meet you. Im Riley, Dougies sister, and that over there is Geni.." She pointed to Geni and added quietly. "..Dougie's future girlfriend."

She laughed.

"I heard that!" Geni cried and gave Riley a smack on the head and introduced herself while RIley winced in pain. "Im Geni,"

"Laura." She said warmingly.

"James has got a girlfriend. James has got a girlfriend." The trio said in a sing-song voice, making the couple blush.

"Aww there blushing!" Danny chuckled and walked over to the pair.

"Danny," He said, shaking her hand and winking at James.

"So where are the others?" James asked after a moment of silence.

"Here we are!" Harry said and jumped on James. "How yah doing mate! Long time no see!"

Everyone laughed as the two wrestled.

After everyone introduced themselves, everyone sat around the house and ate what was left of Dougies pizza.

"Im surprised theres actually pizza left," James laughed as he took a bite of his slice.

"I know. Im shocked too." Dougie agreed. "Guess we all got full after we had an ice cream."

"You had ice cream without us?!" Danny, Geni and Riley cried in unison.

"Yup." Tom smirked.

"So what brings you two to this neck of the woods?" Harry asked.

"Wait, i thought we were in New York City?" Dougie asked, looking around, confused.

Geni laughed. "Never mind Doug,"

He shrugged and looked at James, waiting for an answer.

"Just wanted to see what you all were up to and i wanted you all to meet Laura." He looked at his girlfriend and grinned.

Laura smiled. "And i wanted to meet you all too, so we just thought now would be the perfect time since you all are having a break and im guessing everyone else is as well." Everyone nodded.

"Well were glad you came." Danny said and everyone agreed.

Just then, Rileys phone rang. "Dad, hey." she stood up and walked away.

"Yeah ok."

Pause.

"But i just got home and i've hardly see-"

Pause.

"Yeah ok." She looked down. "Yeah, ill be fine. Be safe ok."

Pause.

"Love you too. Bye."

She hung up and stared out the window. She felt presence behind her.

"Going away again?" Riley nodded. "How long this time?"

"3 months. But i bet it would turn into about 5 or 6 months. You know him."

"Yeah," Dougie looked down then wrapped his arms around his sister. "You know loves you right?" He felt her nod slightly. "And you know i love you right?" He heard her sniff slightly. "Oh Riley," He tightened the hug.

"Its just.." She paused. "Ive really had a father figure in my life. And now that i do, ive never really had time to spend with him. Hes always working and if hes not working, hes always busy doing something else. Its like im living on my own practically. With you away so much, i try to spend as much time out of the house as i can. I come home as late as i can so all i can do is take a shower then head to bed." Her voice softened as she went on. "I hate this Doug, being on my own again. Its been that way ever since Mom died. Ever since dad left. My real dad. I just wish he was there for me for once you know. Even though he left me alone, i just want to see him again. See if hes alright. I miss him alot."

Dougie has never meet Rileys biological father. All he knew was that he left her and her Mom, his step mom, and never came back. And not knowing anything else, he had already disliked him. He never told Riley this, or anyone else for that matter. He knew that Riley still loved her real father but if he ever came back into her life he would do everything in his will power to not let her get hurt by him again.

He looked down at Riley who seemed to be motionless. She didnt move and it sounded like she wasnt breathing. He spun her around to see if she was ok. "Riley, you ok?"

"Yeah. If you hugged me even tighter i probably wouldnt be breathing by now." She laughed.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Its ok." She hugged him again. "We actually had a sibling bonding moment there." She looked at him. "It was nice."

"Yeah it was." He returned the hug.

"Now go over there and talk to Geni, i know she misses you. Just look at her." They both stared at Geni who made and face saying, "what?" but the two just smiled and shook there heads.

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

"So Jules," Tom said, slightly touching her arm to stop her, but stuffed his hands in his pockets as soon as he realised what he had down.

"Yeah?"

"I was um..." He paused. "You see i was..." He stopped and started again. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He quickly looked down and added, "If you dont want to i understand."

She chuckled. "Its about time!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I'd love too."

He beamed. "Oh yeah! Back in the game!"

Jules laughed and joined him in his victory dance.

"Whats up with them?" James asked.

"Who knows." Danny said, shaking his head.

Riley woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Well more like, burnt bacon. Remembering what had happened yesterday, she got up and ran over next door, and to what she had suspected.

"Dougie you cooked bacon on here before! Turn it off!" Danny yelled, as him and Dougie were trying to control the fire.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Harry yelled, and ran over to turn the stove off. "Burn the place down?! Jeez!"

"Well sorry Mr-I-Know-How-To-Turn-Off-A-Stove!" Danny replied, wiping away the black smoke that had seemed to have stained his face. "Im never cooking again." He whined as he placed the burnt pan into the sink and turned on the tap that making a sizzling noise.

"Well i sure hope you dont," Riley said, lookng at the boys in amusement.

"Riley," Danny looked up at her in shock and accidently turned the tap on full blast.

"Danny!" Harry ran over and rescued him once again. "Step away from the kitchen!" Harry yelled, pointing his finger into the living room and Danny obeyed.

"So thats where my apron was." Riley said walking over to Danny and looked at Dougie.

"Oh yeah. Oops?" Dougie shrugged and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Was someone trying to cook breakfast for moi?" Riley grinned and walked into the kitchen to where Harry was.

"And did a bad job at that matter!" Harry said, looking around at the kitchen.

"Agreed." Riley laughed. But added, " Nice try though Dan." As she saw him look down. He looked at her and gace her a weak smile. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

She came home that night to see suitcases everywhere. That only meant one thing. "You leaving now?"

"Not now," He answered. "Tomorrow morning. Can you hand me that booklet over there please sweety?"

"Sure," That booklet, turned out to be the plane ticket.

"Thanks," He stuffed it in one of his bags and stood up. "All done." He stood up and admired his work. "And i thought girls were the only ones that carry alot of suitcases huh?" He grinned at his step daughter, who laughed in returned.

"What time tomorrow? Maybe me and Doug can go and see you off?"

"That would be great." He took a seat next to her. "I know im always leaving you here alone so much, but after this project is over, i promise i'll be home more often and maybe i can go and catch one of your footy games?"

"Yeah that would be awesome! You havent been to one is so long." She looked up at him. "Ive missed having you around. If it wasnt for tonight, i'll probably have forgotten what you looked like."

"Well thats good to know. My own daughter not knowing what her own father looks like, isnt that just grand?" He chuckled.

"Now that you put it that way.." Riley re-thought what she said but her father just laughed.

"Well ill better get to bed. Got an early start tomorrow." He stood up.

Riley nodded. "Ok."

"Oh Riley,"

"Yeah?"

"Plane leaves at 12pm sharp. Be there or be square." He smiled then walked off to bed.

Riley smiled at that quote. "Be there or be square". Her mom use to say it all the time. 'God i miss her so much,' she thought. She looked up to the ceiling, hoping the tears will go away. After a moment of staring into space, she noticed something. "Ha, Dad painted the roof in this room too."

* * *

_Alright! thats chapter 6 up.. finally chapter 5 and 6 is up dont yah think? lol.. well im really sorry for all the waiting.. please review_


	7. Chapter 7

_3 chapters in one day. Im proud of myself! lol.. well hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**

**These are the pairs:**

**Riley & Danny**

**Lacy & Harry**

**Geni & Dougie**

**Jules & Tom**

**Laura & James Bourne

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Riley nodded. "Ok."_

_"Oh Riley,"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Plane leaves at 12pm sharp. Be there or be square." He smiled then walked off to bed._

_Riley smiled at that quote. "Be there or be square". Her mom use to say it all the time. 'God i miss her so much,' she thought. She looked up to the ceiling, hoping the tears will go away. After a moment of staring into space, she noticed something. "Ha, Dad painted to roof to this room too."

* * *

_

By the time the clock hit 11, Riley was ready to go. Her father was already gone to the airport, and she wanted to stay wait for Dougie so she stayed behind. As she walked out of the apartment, the phone rang. 'Lucky i didnt close the door', she thought and picked up the phone. " 'ello?"

"Hey girly, dad leaving today?" It was Jules.

"Yezzir," Riley said and paced around the living area. "Wanna come? Me and Doug, and im pretty sure he asked your _'boyfriend' _to come." Emphazising the word 'boyfriend'.

"Then im so in!" She said excitedly and Riley laughed.

"Just to see your boyfriend who you saw least then 12 hours ago?"

"_AND_ to see your dad off," Jules said.

"Oh yeah sure," Riley said sarcastically. "No, im kidding. Well the plane leaves at 12 sharp, so get your butt down here now. Give Tom motivation in getting up."

"Ha ha, funny." Pause. "Bbut thats a brilliant idea Rye, ill be there in a sec. Toodles."

"See yah. Oh! I'll be in the Doug's apartment so meet me in there. Bye." And she hung up.

As she walked closer to the boys apartment, there seemed to be no noise coming from the room. 'Aww great,' she thought to herself. 'Plane leaves in an hour and there still not ready. God knows how long they take to get ready.' She knocked on the door and got no answer. She sighed. "Dougie! Open the door! Dad leaves in less then an hour and your still sleeping! C'mon!" Just then, the door opened and revealed a sleepy looking Danny.

"Hey Riley," He managed to say before she began to yawn.

"Sorry didnt mean to wake _you_ up. All that screaming and yelling was meant for Dougie, who by the way, still hasnt returned my apron."

He smiled a very sleepy smile. "Its in the wash, it was dirty." He chuckled a bit before he yawned again.

"You did the washing?" Riley asked, surprised.

"No, had to get a maid to do it for me." He laughed. "Didnt want to shrink it or maybe even burn it."

"Like the bacon?"

"Yes like the bacon,"

She laughed. "Well are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh right," He moved out of the way and shut the door.

Riley walked over to the curtains and pulled it opened, while Danny shielded his eyes. "Sorry,"

"Its ok. Im going back to bed." He yawned and walked back to his room.

"Okie." She followed him but did a detour at the first corner. "Dougie wake up!" No response. "Dougie!" She shook him slightly but he was still sound asleep, so she decided to do waht she thought was best. "Hmm, pour freezing cold water on his face or jump on bed?" She pretended to weigh the two on her hands. "Too lazy to get water so ill do the jumping." And thats what she did. She jumped, and jumped, and jumped. But what she didnt know was that Dougie was already awake, and he grabbed her legs and pulled her down.

He grinned. "Got'cha!"

"Dougie!" She cried and jumped off his bed. "Hurry up! Dads plane leaves in..." she looked at her watch. "...half an hour! and you know how traffic is around here! Get up!"

"Alright, alright. Im up, im up." He got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Oh can you wake up Tom, hes coming too. Dan and Harry wanna sleep in this morning."

"How can we with the noise you guys are making?"

Riley spun around to see Danny and a sleepy looking Harry next to him.

"Tell me about it." Harry yawned. "Who else is coming?"

"Jules, pro-" But before she could finish, she heard a thump coming from the next room.

"Did i hear someone say Jules?" It was Tom. He grinned and searched around the room to see if she was hiding or something.

"Your obbessed!" Harry yelled.

"So are you!" He yelled back.

"I agree! Now stop yelling!" Dougie yelled back as he stepped into his room. "Now get out, i need to change and advise you all to do so too if you guys are coming."

"Im done." Danny said, and Riley nodded.

"Well sorry then." Harry said then walked out and Tom followed.

* * *

After a morning of mayhem, they finally made it to the airport. "You made it!" Mr. Poynter yelled and gave his kids a hug. "Thought you guys werent gonna come seeing as its almost time to leave."

He said, as soon as the announment finished.

"Sorry, someone took there time in the bathroom." Dougie said, looking back at Harry.

"It wasnt my fault!" Harry defended himself.

Mr. Poynter just laughed. "Well thanks for coming but i have to go." He hugged his kids one more time. "Take care of your sister for me Doug,"

"Will do dad. Will do." He replied and watched his Dad walk off.

"Bye Dad. Love you," Riley said after him.

"Love you too."

Riley watched her father about to board when someone caught her eye. She looked at him and he looked back at her, but she couldnt seem to look away. His eyes, his face, they seem to... she couldnt explain it. It was weird. It felt like they had a connection in some way but she didnt know how or why.

"Riley, lets go." She heard Jules say and she looked away. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine," She caught up to the rest but looked over her shoulder to see him still looking at her. She shook her head and walked out of the airport.

Danny noticed something was wrong with Riley and decided to stay behind to talk to her. "Hey Rye, you ok?"

Riley thought for a moment. Should she tell him about that man? He wouldnt understand the feeling she felt and might think she was out of her mind. "Yea fine. Why?"

"You seem a but distracted. Is it about your Dad leaving?" He looked at her. She nodded, she decided to go along with it. "Must be hard." She nodded again. "Well you could stay with us if you want, im sure the others wouldnt mind. Especailly Dougie, or me."

Riley looked up at Danny. He seemed really sincere. "Yeah i'd love to."

He smiled. "Cool."

"Hey you two! Hurry up! Im starving!" That was Harry.

"Like always," They both grinned.

"C'mon, i am too actually." Riley said.

Danny watched Riley run up to Harry, said something then high-fived each other. He smiled but stopped as he felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder. People were always watching him, but this, this was different. He felt weird and a bit spooked out. He looked up to see the bunch far ahead. "Hey guys wait up!"

**HOURS LATER**

Danny still couldnt get that feeling out of him. Little did he know, Riley felt the same way. Both were quiet most of the day and the others noticed. Tom decided to talk to Danny.

"Hey dude, whatsup with you and Riley?"

"What?" He looked at his mate. "I dunno about Riley but when we left the airport, it felt like someone was watching me, or us. I dunno."

"People are always watching us dude, its no big deal."

"I know but this felt different. It kinda spooked me out." Danny looked at the ground. He wasnt sure what his mate wouldve thought. Probably thought he was crazy or something.

"Spooked out like when we saw Harry doing God knows what in the bathroom the other day?" Tom chuckled. "Dude, your over reacting. Its probably nothing. Dont worry about it." He patted his mate on the back then went back to the others.

"Yeah, probably nothing." He assured himself and followed Tom.

Riley looked up at Danny as he came back. He was acting weird, but when they locked eye contact, she knew he felt the same way she did. SHe made a note to herself to speak to Dan later about it.

Just then, the phone rang. No one moved to go answer it. Everyone looked at each other then Lacy spoke up. "Riley, its your place, pick it up."

She poke her tongue out at Lacy who just grinned but picked up the phone. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Still no answer.

"Hello? Riley speaking."

All she heard was breathing and then a click on the other end.

"Who was that?" Dougie asked.

"I dunno. They didnt say." She went to sit back down but the phone rang again. Everyone went quiet.

Riley looked at the phone before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Riley its James."

She sighed. "Oh hey James, um, did you call before by any chance?" The others looked at her.

"I called the Mcflyers apartment but no one picked up so i called here."

"So no?"

"Nah. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Was just wondering. So whatsup?" She turned to the others who wanted for her to answer, so she shook her head.

"Oh ok. Um, Laura wants to go to the beach. She asked if you guys might wanna come?" He heard someone talking in the background.

"Ill check on hold on," She put her hand on the receiver and turned to the groupe. "Wanna go catch a few waves with James and Laura?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah that'll be sweet."

"Great. We'll see you in the lobby in.." He paused and was talking to Laura, riley was guessing. "..half an hour?"

"Half an hour? Sounds good. See you then."

"Yup see you." And he hung up.

"Beach?" Harry asked. "Is there beaches around here?"

"Yup. There is." Lacy answered.

"Remember Orchard Beach, Dougie?" Riley turned to Dougie who broke into a grin and nodded. "I came out with crabs hanging onto my shorts for dear life."

"What happened at Orchard Beach?" Danny asked.

"Well it was the first time we had meet and he didnt seem to like me." Riley began.

"I hated her infact." Dougie pointed out.

"Thanks Dougie. Good to know," Riley saud shoving him a bit but continued. "Our parents made us go and get to know each other a bit and just muck around so Dougie sugggested we bury one another too see how long one can stay under the sand."

"So i buried her first and i buried her good," Dougie laughed.

"He sure did. I couldnt move and to make things worse, he left me there when he saw that Mom and Dad had brought food out. But i won. Lasted an hour and a half."

"He ate for that long?" Geni laughed. "No, he ate for an hour then went to play."

Dougie added, "Told the rentals that Riley had made friends and went to play with them."

"Mom found me about half an hour later and dug me up. Dad dragged Dougie along to help her and when i finally got out, 5 crabs were hanging from my shorts and top."

Everyone laughed. "Wow," Geni said. "I could never do that. Ill scream."

"How long did Dougie last for?" Tom asked.

"Not even a second. He chickened out when he saw the crabs." Everyone laughed even more and started throwing popcorn at Dougie.

"Good times, good times." Dougie smiled.

"Well we better go get our stuff reay before we meet Laura and James." Jules said and stood up and everyone else agreed.

* * *

Everyone laughed and cracked jokes as they made there way to the lobby to find James and Laura sharing a few kisses now and then. "Aww!!" Riley said. "How cute!"

"Oh didnt see you there," James said as Laura blushed.

"So what beach are we going too?" She asked. "I was thinking about Orchard Beach? Heard of it before?"

Everyone nodded and smiled, as they thought back to the story of Dougie and Riley.

"Cool, its awesome there." She said and led the way.

As they walked out, Riley felt like someone was watching her. She looked around and noticed Danny doing the same thing. Without saying anything, she knew that he felt the same way she did. She walked over to him and they both walked over to the rest together.

* * *

_Thats chapter 7!! Yay!_


	8. Chapter 8

**These are the pairs:**

**Riley & Danny**

**Lacy & Harry**

**Geni & Dougie**

**Jules & Tom**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"So what beach are we going too?" She asked. "I was thinking about Orchard Beach? Heard of it before?" _

_Everyone nodded and smiled, as they thought back to the story of Dougie and Riley. _

_"Cool, its awesome there." She said and led the way._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK- 3 Years ago**_

_"But mom! I dont want too!" 14 year old Riley cried as she got dragged out of the car._

_"Riley please? For me?" Her mother pouted. Riley looked away. She knew that face would make her cave._

_'Its been 7 years now and mom is finally and truly happy, and i did promise myself that if Mom was happy, i'd be happy for her.' Riley thought to herself. She looked back at her mother who looked at her. _

_"I wouldnt be doing this if i knew you werent going to like him." She said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I know its hard to see me dating again but im finally happy. I really am. Please do this for me, Rye."_

* * *

Riley closed her eyes, remembering, in this very spot that shes standing, her mother declared her loved for Dougie's father.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I love him Rye," She grinned sheepishly. "And im sure you'll love him too." _

* * *

"I do mom," She whispered to herself. "I really do,"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Riley, i'd like you to meet Dougie." That was Riley's Mom._

_"And Dougie, i'd like you to meet Riley." That was Dougie's Dad._

_Both young teens looked at each other, grunted as in to say 'hello' and both turned away._

_"Well that went well," Ms Hardin whispered and her boyfriend agreed. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

Or should i say fiance.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"...and we havent told you the best part yet." Mr. Poynter grabbed her hand and grinned at his son. "I've asked her marry me..."_

_"...and i said yes! Isnt that great?!" Ms. Hardin smiled at her daughter. _

_"What?!" Both teens screamed in unison._

_"This is unbelievable!" Riley cried._

_"I know!" Her mother beamed, oblivious to her daughter's sarcasism. "Isnt it?" _

_"Yeah just grand," Dougie said tonelessly and stared at his new step-sister._

_"Perfect," Riley said, glaring back at her new step-brother. "Just perfect."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everything had turned out to be perfect indeed. Up until the moment her mother died, that is.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK- 1 year ago**_

_"Riley wait! No you cant go in there! Riley!" Dougie chased after his step-sister._

_"Leave me alone Dougie! I need to see her!" Riley ran as fast as her legs would take her but suddenly stopped._

_"Time of death, 6.24pm." _

_Riley stared through the window of the door, tears ran freely down her cheek but no sound came out until, "No! No!" She shoved opened the door and ran inside. She grabbed her mothers hand and squeezed onto her hand so tightly that her hand was turning white. "Mom! Dont leave me! Please mom!" _

_"Would someone get her out of here," Dr. Henderson said, grabbing Rileys shoulder. _

_"Dont touch me!" She yelled at him and turned back to her mom. "Mom please wake up," She sobbed, and rested her head onto her chest. "Mom i love you so much, wake up please... please..."_

_"Can someone get her out of here!" Dr. Henderson said again and grabbed her shoulder once again. _

_"I said dont touch... me..." She sobbed but didnt move. _

_"Riley," Dougie grabbed her but she wouldnt move. "Riley please,"_

_"No... Dougie i cant leave her..." She looked up at him and noticed he was crying._

_"Riley," He let go off her and wiped his eyes. _

_"I love you mom," She whispered. "I love you so much." _

_Dougie led her out of the room and pulled her into a tight hug just as his father came up. He wrapped his arms around his children and led them into the waiting room. Dougie couldnt breathe but he didnt care. He didnt want to let go. He cried into her hair and she cried into his shirt. He heard his father sniff and that broke him down even more. _

_After what seemed like a lifetime, his father finally let go of them and wiped his eyes. Dougie held onto Riley just as Dr. Henderson walked in. He didnt have to say anything, everyone knew what had happened and no one spoke a single word._

* * *

After a year of crying herself to sleep, she got that one phone call that broke her down even more.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She opened her eyes and looked at her watch, 12.30. She reached for her phone and flipped it opened, not looking at the caller I.D._

_"Happy Birthda-!" _

_She hung up. She threw her phone across the room, and stayed in bed for the rest of the day, getting up only to go to the bathroom_.

* * *

That was the last she saw of that phone. It was smashed into a million pieces but she didnt care.

She looked up to see the others setting everything up. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. And she didnt want to be the party pooper so she shoved all thoughts to the back of her head and forced herself to smile.

* * *

He saw her from the parking lot. He saw her smiling and laughing with her friends. He watched her as she got up and ran into the water with some boy. He watched her every move, as he waited ifor the right moment.

* * *

_Oooh, creepy dude. Can you guess who it is? That was chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**These are the pairs:**

**Riley & Danny**

**Lacy & Harry**

**Geni & Dougie**

**Jules & Tom**

**Laura & James Bourne

* * *

**

Recap:

_He saw her from the parking lot. He saw her smiling and laughing with her friends. He watched her as she got up and ran into the water with some boy. He watched her every move, as he waited ifor the right moment.

* * *

_

Danny watched Riley as she walked into the parking lot. She seemed happy but not as happy as she usually is. She looked up at him and grinned. "What?"

He shook his he and and looked away. "Nothing,"

Just as she was about to reply, she bumped into someone. "Im so sorry!" She bent down to pick up her things.

"No im sorry. It was my fault." The person said.

Riley slowly looked up. The guy from the airport! She looked at the others who were chatting away quietly.

"Riley?" That wasnt one of the others. That was the man from the airport. She stared at him who gently stared back at her. "Riley O'Connor?"

"Uh, no, Riley Poynter," She said quietly.

Dougie looked at Riley then at the strange man. _'What are you? A stalker?' _he felt like saying, but felt that was impolite. "Im Dougie, Riley's brother." The look in his eyes, he looked alarmed.

"Oh, hi." He glanced at Dougie then back at Riley. "Peter,"

'Peter?' Dougie thought. 'Peter, Peter. Why did that name sounds so familiar?'

"We better get going." Riley said, and walked off. "Sorry about bumping into you."

"Its ok. Bye." He said then walked off.

Riley looked over her shoulder to see him hoping into a car then driving off, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dougie. She smiled faintly just when her phone rang.

Coach, the ID said.

"Hey Coach, whatsup?.. Uh huh... Ok... Tonight?... Oh tomorrow at noon? Sure.. I'll do that.. OK.. Bye."

* * *

_**HOURS LATER**_

A few others went home, but Lacy, and Laura and James decided to come back to McFlyer's room. Once they reached home, everyone collapsed into a chair. "I got popcorn up my arse," Lacy commented, after she had sat down and everyone laughed.

"Good to know," Jules said, shaking her head.

"Really good to know," Harry grinned and Danny shoved him.

Riley dusted off the popcorn before sitting down but suddenly felt someone elses lap, rather then the chair. SHe stood up alarmed, and looked at Danny.

"You gotta be quicker then that," he smirked.

"I can see that," She grinned back and took a seat on his lap anyway. Danny just laughed.

Just then, the phone rang. No one stood up to pick it up, so it went straight to answering machine_. "Hello! You've reached the McFlyer's. If you leave a message, we'll call you soon. If you leave a "sexy" message, we'll call sooner. BEEP." _

Everyone cracked up once it beeped. All four McFly boys stood up and bowed, just as a voice came on. _"Hey boys, Fletch here. Just calling to see how you guys are. Settled in good im hoping. Well, i've planned several interviews for you guys and a few gigs here and there. So give me a call when you get this. Oh, by the way boys, is this sexy enough? Sexy enough for you all to call me sooner? (chuckling) Bye."_

"That was totally sexy!" Riley and Laura laughed in unison and high fived each other. James and Lacy grinned while the rest grinned sheepishly.

"Nice guys. Real nice." Riley smiled.

Tom reached for the phone. "Well lets see what you said one your one why dont we?" He smiled and dialed her number. The phone rang several times before it caught the answering machine.

_"Hello, you've reached Riley here. I can't pick up the phone right now, because im doing something i really enjoy. I like doing it up and down, and sometimes, left to right... real slowly. So leave a message, and when im done brushing my teeth i'll get back to you. Toodles!"_

Danny and the others howled with laughter as Dougie sat there looking uncomfortable. "You totally fooled me there Riley!" Tom grinned. "You got me good!"

"Thats hilarious!" James said, slapping his leg and bending over while Laura rubbed his back and shook her head, amused.

"What about you Lacy?" Harry grinned. He dialed her number and waited.

_"Talk to the phone, the face ain't home, please leave a message, after the tone. BEEP!" _

Everyone laughed. For the rest of the night, they called everyone they knew to see what they had said on their answering machine. Some were boring but others, the group got a good laugh out of it.

Riley smiled as she got home. She pressed play on her answering machine._ "You've got two new messages. BEEP!"_

The first one came on and all she could hear was laughter. She grinned and chuckled to herslef. But when the second came one, she froze.

"Riley O'Connor...? oh sorry i mean, Riley Poynter? I think ive got the right number. Um, this is Peter. They guy you bumped into at the beach parking lot? Um, yeah. I need to tell you something. Its very important and we need to meet up. Its about..." His paused. "...your father. Please meet me at The River Cafe, say noon, tomorrow?" He paused, then added quietly. "PLease meet me there. Its really important." Click.

Riley stood frozen. _'My father?'_ she thought. She shook her head. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind. She was about to delete the message but decided to keep it. She grabbed her callphone and began to make calls to her soccer team mates for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Hey Riley, plans for today?" Dougie asked as she walked into the room.

"Soccer practice. What about you?" She took a bite out of her apple.

He flipped through the channels, without taking his eyes of the telly."Gonne go see Fletch today. Wanna come with?"

"Oh what time?" She took a seat on a stool and looked at him.

"This afternoon. Noonish."

"I'd love to but soccer pratice is at noon." Then she remember. The River Cafe. 'SHould i tell him about it?' she thought but decided not too.

"Oh gutted." Dougie turned off the tv.

"Yeah gutted." Danny said, as he walked into the room. "Wait, what is?"

"Riley cant come with us to see Fletch." Harry explained. Riley jumped a little, she didnt notice him laying there, stretched out on the couch.

"Oh gay," Danny said, disappointed.

"Yeah but its a band thing so i think you all should go alone before you drag people along." Riley said.

Dougie agreed. "True but Fletch wouldnt have mind."

"Indeed." Everyone looked up to see Fletch. "Just popped in to see if you all are ready?"

"But i thought the meeting doesnt start until another hour?" Danny said.

"Fine. I just came in to see if you guys havent made a complete mess of this room." He smiled and looked around. "Wow, you guys actually clean up. Its a miracle."

"Of course!" Harry said, sitting up. "But sometimes we get our maid to clean up for us." He grinned.

"Uh, of course. A maid. I should've known." Fletch smiled. "Hey Riley, nice to see you again."

"I know, its been forever." Riley smiled and gave him a hug.

"How long has it been now?" He thought for a moment. "A year or 2?" She nodded. "Still the same old Riley i first met?"

"Of course! Same old Riley," She smiled. "Well i better get ready for practice. Toodles,"

"Bye,"

By the time noon came around, Riley had decided to head to practice. She didnt want to meet up with _'Peter' _coz even if she hated to admit it, she was afraid. Afraid something might go wrong.

She had reached the field and saw that everyone was there already. The whistle blew moments later, and pracitce began.

* * *

_**THE RIVER CAFE**_

He waited for her. He waited and waited but she didnt turn up. By the time the clock hit one, he gave up. He paid for his orders then left. He grabbed out his phone and dailed her number, the waited for her to pick up.

* * *

_Can you guess who 'Peter' is?_

_Please review. Toodles!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap:  
He waited for her. He waited and waited but she didnt turn up. By the time the clock hit one, he gave up. He paid for his order then left. He grabbed out his phone and dialled her number, then waied for her to pick up.

* * *

_

That night Riley's phone kept going off. It was him. Peter. She turned off here phone beofre walking downstairs to see the girls chatting away, while Jules squealed around, excited that her date for Tom in tonight. She paced around the room, smiling and chatting away to herself.

Riley smiled and walked over to her and rubbed her back. "Calm down woman. Its only Tom."

"Only Tom?" She looked at her. "_Only Tom?_ Tom, the hottest guy in Mcfly and my future boyfriend!" She squealed as she said the last 3 words.

"Ahem?" Lacy interrupted. "Hottest guy in Mcfly is not Tom! Its _Harry_!"

"Nah uh!" Jules defended.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is to-"

"Is too, is not. We get it," Geni said lazily. "But, i reckon the hottest guy is Dougie,"

"Oh boy," Riley mumbled. 'But i disagree,' she thought to herself. 'Danny is,'

'Wait what?' Another voice in her head said.

'Danny is the hottest in the band, and you know it.' The other voice agrued back.

"Ok, your talking to yourself now. Not good." She mumbled and shook her head.

**_MEANWHILE, IN THE MCFLYER'S APARTMENT_**

"She so is the hottest!" Tom yelled.

"No! Lacy is!" Harry yelled back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"We get it!!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs then added quietly, to himself. "Riley is,"

Dougie watched the two (Harry and Tom) ignore Danny's comment and continued arguing. He finished folding his clothes and walked up to his room to put everything away. When came back down, he noticed the time. "Tom! Date time!"

"Is no-! Oh right," He licked his hand and ran it through his hair and headed towards the door, but before he left he added with a smirk, "Gonna go pick up mah lady,"

The others broke into laughter as the door closed, but when Tom had left, everyone stopped laughing and continued to do whatever they had been before, besides Harry who just stood there with an amused look on his face.

"Must be thinking of Lacy," Danny said, looking at Dougie, who agreed.

"Hmm, mmm."

**_MEANWHILE, BACK TO THE GIRLS_**

There was a knock on the door and a squeal from Jules.

Riley opened the door to see Tom, standing there, doing his best 'im-cool' pose. "I've come to pick up mah lady," he said smoothly and Jules gave a little squeal.

"Oohh Tom," She giggled and left with him.

"Ri-ght," Riley said, rising her left eyebrow and closed the door.

* * *

**_THE DATE_**

Jules giggled at everything Tom has said and done, even if its not funny but she giggled anyway.

Tom smiled. "You've got a cute laugh,"

Jules blushed. "Thanks, (_giggle_), you've got a great smile."

"Thanks," and flashed her a grin.

"Can i take your order?" There waitress said.

Now, your all probably thinking that they've gone to some places really romantic and special, but seeing as Tom is Tom, the guy who orders Chinese food and puts it on a plate and calls it his very own, they ended up going to Sal's Pizza Parlour.

"Yeah, i'd like a pepperoni pizza and 2 cokes thanks," Tom ordered and smiled.

"Ooh, i love it when you do that." Jules smiled.

"Well i love it that you love it that i do that," He grinned then stopped to go over what he said. Making sure it had made sense, he nodded. "Yeah,"

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss which he happily returned. After about 5 minutes of non-stop pashing, they both pulled away, gasping for air.

As the night went on, the two were having a great time. Both high on sugar, after having 5 cans of coke each, the two giggled at everything that went on around them.

"Did you see that man (_giggle_) that went to the loo (_giggle_) and when he came (_giggle_) back, his pizza was gone?" Tom cracked up, and slapped his hand on the table, making a big thumping noise, making the cans and everything else on the table to jump up everytime his hand came in contact with the table.

"Or the (_giggle_) lady that went to the loo (_giggle_) and when she walked out, she had a piece of toilet (_giggle_) paper stuck to her bum?" Jules roared with laughter, scoring her and Tom looks from strangers.

"Haha! You said bum!" Tom laughed, shaking his head.

"Shall we go now my future boyfriend?" She hiccuped and giggled.

"You mean, your present boyfriend?" Tom giggled along with her.

"Ooohh!" The two said in a girly voice and paid then left.

As the two made it back to the hotel safe and sound, they stopped in front of Rileys apartment. "Well this is me," Jules said, calming down a bit.

"Yeah," Tom slapped his hand over his mouth as a giggle escaped.

Jules smiled. "I had fun," She looked down at the ground.

"Me too," He gave her a lop sided grin.

She couldnt help but giggle at that, which also made him giggle. "Well i better get inside before the girls wonder where im at,"

"No were not!" They both heard someone yell from behind the door then a thump and an_ "Ow!"_ coming from inside.

Tom shook his head. "Noisy parkers,"

_"Excuse me? Who are you calling a no-!"_

Another thump, and another, "_Ow!"_

Jules banged on the door to say "shut up!" then smiled and looked back at Tom. There was a moment of silence. A lovely silence, but me, the narrator spoke to soon, because a door opened and someone yelled, "What in the world is all the banging?!"

"Geez! Cant you give a man and his girl a moment of peace?!" Tom yelled, and looked over his shoulder to where the guys were, before poking there heads back into the room, but of course, not before saying, "oohh laa laa!"

"Sorry about that," and before they had anymore interruptions, he leaned in for a kiss. Earning him and Jules, another "ooh laa laa!" from everyone.  
Hearing this, Tom reached for Jules' neck and deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to come in, which she happily accepted and opened her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, due to lack of breathe, Jules rubbed her nose against his and gave him a quick peck on the lips before closing it,  
and sliding her back against the door and punched and kicked her arms and legs out in happiness.

* * *

While watching that lovely moment between the two, Riley smiled and looked to see Danny looking at her with a sheepish smile on his face. They locked eye contact and Riley's heart just seemed to melt.

Danny felt the same way. His heart had melted he looked into her greyish eyes. He quickly looked away and walked inside before he did anything embarrassing.

After Tom had come inside, the guys tormented him and mocked him about the scene that he had caused out there.

He bowed and beamed in proud. "Well im flushed, im going to bed. Later losers."

As soon as Tom left, Danny agreed and decided to go to bed as well. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling, smiling to himself as he slowly drifted off to bed.

* * *

The next day, the boys woke up to a rude awakening. Someone had sent their alarms at 4 in the morning and that person was Fletch. He grinned as he walked into each boys room with a blow horn. Slowly, and when i say slowly, i mean s-l-o-w-l-y, got up and got ready for the big day ahead of them. But ittle did they know, not only them, but the girls were also in for a shock discovering.

* * *

_Well thats it. I hope you all liked it and i hope Shealtiel, you liked your date with Tom. Im sorry if you didnt. Well please review. Ill update soon. Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap:  
The next day, the boys woke up to a rude awakening. Someone had sent their alarms at 4 in the morning and that person was Fletch. He grinned as he walked into each boys room with a blow horn. Slowly, and when i say slowly, i mean s-l-o-w-l-y, got up and got ready for the big day ahead of them. But ittle did they know, not only them, but the girls were also in for a shock discovering.

* * *

_

Riley switched on her phone the next morning to see she had gotten 7 missed calls and 2 voice messages. She listened to them and of course,  
they were from Peter. 'Please meet me at The River Cafe today at 10 for breakfast. Please Riley, it is important.' Both were the same, except one had _'please, i really want to talk to you_.' added to the end of it.

She sighed and glanced at the time. _9.40_. She went to her room and grabbed whatever that was lying on the floor and pulled it on. She grabbed her keys, phone and headed out. She looked at her watch. _9.55._ The River Cafe wasnt that far away so she took her time.

Once there, she saw him sitting there staring out the window. Once he saw her, he stood up and greeted her. "Thanks for coming"

* * *

"...to find out how to win 2 VIP tickets to McFly's up coming concert, stay tuned." Kurtis smiled into the microphone. The red, "On Air" light swtched off and the boys took of there headphones.

"It was awesome meeting you guys," Kurtis stood up and shook their hands then turned to Fletch. "Hey Fletch, can i talkto you for a second? I wanted to talk to you about..."

Danny yawned and stretched. "Im hungry,"

"Me too," Dougie said, finishing up his yawn. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Tom stood up and walked over to Fletch. "Were gonna go grab a bit. Meet you back at your office in an hour."

Fletch agreed and continued talking to Kurtis and the boys left.

"So where to?" Harry asked. "McD's? If we walk fast, we'll prob just catch it before breakfast ends."

Everyone nodded and they hurriedly walked to McD's.

"So what else are we doing today?" Dougie asked, as he stuffed his mouth with french fries.

"Um, we have another interview with a reporter and then were free for the rest of the afternoon." Tom explained, taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh cool. We gonna go chill with the ladies tonight or not?" Harry asked.

"And James," Tom added.

"I wouldnt mind," Danny agreed, his mind racing back to Riley.

"Yup sure," Dougie said, thinking about Geni.

"Ok cool, well im gonna go order me another coffee then we gonna head back to Fletch's office. Anyone want one?" Harry asked and stood up.

"Me," all 3 boys said and chatted away while Harry went to order.

* * *

"So what? You just left because you couldnt take the pressure?" Riley asked, staring at him.

"Its more complicated then that," He said running his fingers through his hair. "Just give me another chance, please Riley?"

"How do i know your not going to walk out on me again?" Her voice lowered into a whisper as she thought back to when she was younger.

"I've spent 3 years trying to look for you, i wouldnt do that again." He grabbed her hand.

At first it felt cold but soon, it felt warm and comforting, just like when she was younger. Shes got her dad back. 'I have my Dad back,' She thought to herself and stood up and gave him a hug. "I've missed you," her voice all muffled as she talked into his shirt.

"Ive missed you too,"

* * *

"Where is Riley?" Dougie asked, looking at the others.

"I dunno. She wasnt home when i came over." Geni said.

"Yeah, she hasnt been home all day." Laura added.

Dougie began to worry. No one had seen or heard from her at all. He grabbed his phone out and dialed her number but her phone was switched off. "Her phones off,"

"She might be at soccer practice?" Danny suggested. trying to calm not only Dougie, but himself down too.

"All day?" Jules asked. "I doubt it, but ill call Tessa," She grabbed her phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Tessa asked.

"Hey, is Riley with you?"

"Riley? Nah, havent seen her all day. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. Um, if you see or hear from her, can you give me a call?"

"Sure," Tessa said. "Bye,"

"Thanks, bye." She hung up. "Nope, she hasnt seen her all day." She looked at the others who all seemed to be quiet.

"Do you think shes with that man?" Dougie asked quietly.

"Who Peter?" James said. "I doubt it,"

"But he did seem to know her name," Dougie said.

"But her last name is Poynter, not O'Connor." Tom pointed out. "Couldve been someone else."

"O'Connor was her name before our parents married." His faced gloomed.

Danny began to panic. "So what do we do?"

"What can we do?" Lacy said. "Go look for her? Were in NYC for sobbing out loud. She could be anywhere!"

"Call the police?" Harry asked.

The door opened. "Why would you call the police?"

Everyone spun around and Dougie shot up to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Where in the Lord's name have you been?!" Dougie questioned.

"Yeah we've been worried sick!" Danny added, walking over to them.

"Sorry... I've just be-"

"Been where?!" Dougie interrupted. "Been where huh?"'

"Been out with someone," She smiled.

"Out.. out with someone?" Danny's heard sank.

"Yeah,"

"Oh," Danny looked away.

"My dad," She walked out of the room and grabbed someones hand and pulled him in.

"Her dad?" Everyone asked.

"Well you remember Peter dont you?" Everyones jaw literally dropped. "From Orchard Beach?"

* * *

_So 'Peter' is her father. Ta-da! lol_

_Well thats all for now. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap:  
"Out.. out with someone?" Danny's heard sank._

_"Yeah,"_

_"Oh," Danny looked away._

_"My dad," She walked out of the room and grabbed someones hand and pulled him in._

_"Her dad?" Everyone asked._

_"Well you remember Peter dont you?" Everyones jaw literally dropped. "From Orchard Beach?"_

* * *

Danny still isnt sure about Riley's, so-called _"father"._ Its been weeks now since he came back into her life and now hes been living with her in her apartment and he still isnt quite fond of him as much as the others are, excluding Dougie of course.

Riley noticed this and becided to talk to the two about it the next morning.

Riley walked into the apartment to see every watching tv. She tapped Danny and Dougie onthe shoulder. "Can i talk to you two for a minute?" but before the two can respond, she grabbed there arms and led them to the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Danny figured she was talking about her dad and looked at Dougie who spoke up. "We're just looking out for you, thats all."

"Why?" She looked over her shoulder to see Tom and Harry look at them. She smiled at them then turned back to the two. "Why are you doing it? Im happy ok. He's back into my life for good and i dont need you two babying over me."

"How do you know hes going to stay huh?" Danny asked. "How do you know hes not going to walk out on you again."

She looked at Danny with a look in her eye that he has never seen before. He knew he had hit a nerve and he was regretting ever opening his mouth.

"Well if you dont like him then thats your opinion. Hes my dad and i love him. So why dont you two just back off and leave him the hell alone," she turned away and began walking back to the door but then stopped and added, "You know what, at that thought, why dont you just leave me alone as well.  
That way, were both happy." She slammed the door shut, leaving the boys in shock.

She stormed off back to her room furious. _'How dare Danny talk to me that way,'_ she thought. She clutched her fist and released it before walking back into her room.

"Sweety, you ok?" Peter asked and walked over to her.

"Fine," She turned on the tv but paid no attention to it what so ever.

"Fine as to say, im ok, or fine as in, i dont want to talk about it." He ran his finger through her hair.

"Its just.. Danny has no right to say what he said to me, i would've expected it from Dougie but Danny, " She shook her head. "He just crossed the line,"

"What did he say?" He asked, curiously.

"He said.. he said how do i know that your not going to leave me again." She looked up at him as she spoke quietly. "Your not going to right? You promised."

He pulled her into a hug. "Of course not! I love you and i dont want to hurt you again." He felt her hug him back as he narrowed his eyes at the door.

When Riley had gone to bed early that night, Peter decided to take matters into his own hands. He knocked on the door and when it opened he flung himself at Danny. "How dare you speck to my daughter that way!"

"Wha-?" Danny stepped back in surprise, and look around, but no one was there.

"Dont you ever talk to her that way again, and if you do," He clutched his fist and waved it in front of Dannys face, "So help me Lord, you better tell your manager to find a new guitarist, when im done with you boy."

Danny stared at him, too shocked to say anything.

After he had left, Danny slowly sat down when he was.

"Dude what are you doing?" Tom asked as he walked into the room.

Danny didnt say anything.

"He must be meditating?" Harry suggested and walked past him to the tv. Tom shrugged and followed, but Dougie chose to stay with Danny.

Something wasnt right. He pulled him up and took him into his room before he questioned him. "Dude, whats wrong?"

No repsonse.

Dougie tried asking him again a couple of times but he didnt get a response,. Frustrated, he decided to do what was best and bitch slap him. Just as he raised his hand Danny grabbed it and lowered it before asking,

"Does Peter have a temper, do you know?"

Puzzled, Dougie shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Not sure wiether to tell his mate or not, Danny shook his head. "Never mind," He was about to stand up but Dougie stopped him.

"What did he do?"

Danny didnt respond at first but decided to tell him the what happened.

* * *

Riley woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get a bottle of water. When she did, she saw a source of light coming from downstiars. She walked over to see her dad on her laptop looking at hotels from New York City to Washington. "Dad what are you doing?"

Surprised, he jumped up from hsi seat. "Oh RIley, you scared me!" He took a breathe and sat back down.

"Where are you going?"

"Now me, sweety." He looked at her. "Us,"

"Us?" She repeated.

"Yeah," He began. "I figured, now that we found each other, why not it just be the two of us? I need to make up alot of ground for what i done to you and your mother and now's the chance."

"But what about Dougie and the ban-"

"There going on tour soon and they'll be leaving you again, so why not move first?"

"But Dad, i still have school and soccer pratice and my friends, what about my friends?"

"Well you have good grades and im sure you would fit in easily at a new school. Your a pretty girl, you'll make alots of friends and your a total star at soccer that you would easly make it onto any team you trial out for,"

"But i dont want to change schools, or teams. I want to stay here with everyone. The band: Dougie, Danny, Tom, Harry and James. The girls: Lacy, Geni, Jules, Laura. My soccer team. Coach Jefferson." She said, naming off everyone she can think of. "And scho-"

He chuckled. "I know, i know. You dont want to leave but it could be a new beginning for you. For me. For us." He looked at her for a minute. "Promise me you'll think about it?"

She nodded slightly and walked back upstairs, forgetting her thirstiness.

For the rest of the night, she couldnt sleep. She tossed and turned and when she finnaly gave up. It was already 7.30. She dragged herslef out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs. "Dad?"

She walked into his room but he wasnt there. She saw a note on the fridge.

_'Riley,_

_Gone to get somethings. Be home soon._

_Love Dad.'_

After spending the morning alone and still no sign of her father, she decided to pay the boys a visit and apologise but when she did, she did the total opposite, especially after hearing the boys accuse her father for threatening Danny. She couldnt believe it.

"Riley wait, listen..." Danny grabbed her arm.

"No you listen!" She spun around. "I came here to apologise but i guess that was a mistake. You cross the line yesterday Dan, but this?" She shook her head.  
"This?! Is going over board." She walked off again but this time, Dougie grabbed her arm.

"Riley listen to me, who do you believe? Us, the guys you've known since you were 14 or him, a father who walked out on you and your mother when you were younger?" Dougie looked deep into her eyes, hoping to get through to her but all he saw was anger and hatred.

"Right now, I believe my father. At least he came back for me Dougie."

Everyone knew where this was heading.

"At least he came back unlike your mother Dougie." She shook her head. She knew she had crossed the line herself but at this point, she was furious. She didnt care. "So like i said before, stay the hell out of my life for good this time. And i mean it!"

She stormed out and ran back home but when she got there, she noticed boxes. Empty boxes. She looked around to see about 3 dozen or more boxes lying around the house. Her father walked downstairs and when she saw him. She nodded and grabbed a couple of boxes and began to pack.

* * *

Normally, Dougie would have protested and tried to stop her but now, he didnt care. He watched her storm out. His face, expressionless, as he walked up to his room.

No one knew what to do. Danny looked at the others as they watched Dougie walk away.

Things were getting out of hand ever since Peter came into their lives. Hes ruining everything and Danny has to do something about it before he ruins not only the McFlyer's lives, but most importantly, Riley's.

* * *

_What do you think Danny's going to do? And would Riley really pack up and leave like that without telling anyone?_

_Please Review._


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap:  
Normally, Dougie would have protested and tried to stop her but now, he didnt care. He watched her storm out. His face, expressionless, as he walked up to his room._

_No one knew what to do. Danny looked at the others as they watched Dougie walk away._

_Things were getting out of hand ever since Peter came into their lives. Hes ruining everything and Danny has to do something about it before he ruins not only the McFlyer's lives, but most importantly, Riley's.

* * *

_

Riley's dad shook his keys in her face as a grin was plastered on his. "Road trip," he grinned and walked out of her room.

She smiled. Well... tried to anyway. She took a deep breathe as she looked around the room. All her things were packed. Everything little thing she owned except for her bed, were packed in boxes and were already loaded in the van. Taking one last look, she said her goodbyes then walked out and closed the door. She wrote a quick note and stuck it onto the fridge, left her set of keys on the table and left. For good. Or so she had thought.

It was 5am in the morning as she made her way down to the underground parking lot, where her dad was waiting. Once he saw her, he started the engine, pulled out of the lot and left for Washington.

* * *

**_3 Days Later_**

"Riley c'mon! Im sorry!" Tom knocked on the door. "Let me in please?" He sighed. "I know your in there. Please let me in, so we can talk."

No response.

"Im not going to leave this door until you open it up."

_20 minutes later._

"Boy you really are stubborn aint you?"

_Half an hour later._

"I told you im not leaving."

_An hour and a half later._

"I really need to go but im holding it in until you let me in,"

_2 minutes later._

"Fine you win! But i'll be back!"

* * *

"Where's he going?" James asked as Tom ran in then ran back out again.

"Getting Riley to come out of her room. She hasnt come out of there for the past 3 days." Harry explained.

"Hes been donig this for past 2 hours." Lacy added.

"No one has talked to her for that matter." Jules said. "Hasnt returned any of my calls."

Laura nodded. "Nor mine."

"Yeah," Danny said quietly. He looked up to see a sad looking Geni. "How is he?"

"Not good. He wont eat. He wont talk. Hes just sitting there." She shook her head. "I dont know what to do."

"There both stubborn," Tom said as he came back into the room. "She wont talk to me."

"Maybe i should try." Laura got up. She walked over to Rileys apartment. "Rye?" No response. "Riley please open up. Its Laura. We're all worried about you,"

Nothing.

"I know your hurting and everything but can you at least open the door." Looking at the door handle, and thinking it would've been locked, she tried to turn it anyway.  
And ta-da, it opened. _'Did Tom even try the door handle?'_ She thought to herself and was about to call James but then figured, Riley must have unlocked it just for her,  
so she opened it slowly and walked in. No sign of Riley. 'She must be in her room,' she thought and went upstairs, but when she did, a wave of panic floated into her body. She ran back downstairs."Babe! Babe!" She shook her head. "Shes gone..."

"What?!" Danny jumped up and ran into Rileys apartment.

James followed the others into the other apartment. "She cant be gone," He shook his head as Laura squeezed his hand.

Danny ran around the apartment. "No way," He shook his head in disbelief.

"So i was talking to myself for the past 2 hours??" Tom said, raising his eyebrows. "Well thats two hours of my life i cant get back,"

"Hey look theres a note," Lacy walked over to the fridge and read the note outloud.

_'Guys (and girls),_

_Leaving was the best thing to do. No one understood how much having my dad back in my life meant to me. I know running away wasnt the best idea and i shouldnt run away from my problems but leaving was better then agruing with you guys (Danny and Dougie) again._

_Danny,_

_im sorry for being a hypocrite, and saying you crossed the line and went over board when i did exactly the same thing to Dougie. I know i hurt you, but accusing my father of something i believe he didnt do, i couldnt take that. Im not sure if he really did or not but right now, i just dont believe it. Once again im really sorry._

_Guys and girls,_

_Thank you for everything. I love you all so much and guys, if you and my girlies do end up together, you better take good care of them, or else._

_Dougie,_

_Dougs, THANK YOU for everything. I know i might have not been the best sister at first but still know im thankful that you are in my life now. Im sorry for saying what i did the other day but just know that im truly sorry. I love you sooo much._

_Please dont try and get in contact with me. Knowing that i left already hurts me but hearing your voices again would kill me even more._

_Riley,' _

Everyone was silent but everyone was thinking the same thing. _'Whos going to tell Dougie'

* * *

_

_Sorry its short but Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap:  
...Please dont try and get in contact with me. Knowing that i left already hurts me but hearing your voices again would kill me even more._

_Riley,'_

_Everyone was silent but everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Whos going to tell Dougie'

* * *

_

Everyone all looked at each other but soon, all eyes landed on Geni.

"What'chu all lookin' at me for?" After about a minute of silence her eyes opened wide. "No! Oh no! I cant do that!"

"Geni please, he wont hit you if hes mad coz your his girlfriend." Tom said, trying to convince her but that just made thigs worse.

"What?!" She slowly stepped back. "He would hit me?!"

"No! No!" Harry said, smacking Tom on the head and turning and Geni. "What Tom's trying to say is that, your girlfriend and... and uh"  
he looked around for support but no one said anything. "...uh, you know what i mean,"

She shook her head. "Your nuts, hes already heart borken, i would jsut make it worse!"

"But he has a right to know," Laura added and James agreed.

Lacy nodded. "We have to tell Dougie know, or els-"

"Or else what?" A quiet voice spoke up and everyone froze. "Tell me what guys?" His voice was sad and quiet and no one dared to speak up. He walked over to the bunch, and noticed Lacy holding a note. He walked over to her and pulled it out of her hand but she wouldnt let go. Eventually, he won and his eyes scanned the note. His vision became a blur. "How long have you guys known?" He managed to say.

"We just uh.." Everyone began to say but trialed off.

"How long have you guys known?!" He yelled and wiped his tears away.

"We only just found out," Geni spoke up, her voice quiet as she walked over to him. "Im sorry," She hugged him but he pulled away.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" He whispered. His eyes darted from one to another but landed on his band mates. "When i get a call from the police saying Riley is found in a ditch, dead?!" His voice echoed around the kitchen.

"Dougster, no. Of course not!" Danny spoke up, and looked at his mate who looked back. "We were going to tell you before you walked in an-"

"Oh yeah right Danny! I know you guys. You guys are all cowards and wouldnt have said a thing to me. I thought we were mates. I thought we tell each other everything and you," He turned to Geni. He was about to say something but shook his head instead. "I cant believe you guys," He took off. He took of down the steps and out the hotel and ran to wherever his legs would take him. He looked up and saw where he was. The cemetery. He noticed a familiar gravestone up ahead and walked over to it. He sat down in front of the grave, brought his knees to his chest and let the tears flow freely. "Im so sorry, Mom." He whispered. "Im so sorry i didnt keep my promise..."

**_FLASHBACK: 2 years ago_**

_"I love you Mom," Riley cried and she squeezed her mothers hand._

_"I love you too sweetheart." She smiled weakly. "I love you both," She reached out a hand at Dougie who grabbed it and squeezed it._

_"I love you too," He hugged her and felt a warm breathe in his ear along with the words "Take care of your sister for me Dougie."_

_He turned his head slightly and whispered back. "I promise."_

_She smiled at him before there was a light knock on the door. "We have to go now Mrs. Poynter. Dr Henderson is waiting in the surgery room."_

_She nodded. "Ok." She turned to her husband who wiped a tear away._

_"I love you so much." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she rolled out of the room._

_She smiled and blew each one of them a kiss before she was gone._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"...Im so sorry i didnt keep my promise," he repeated and rocked back and forth before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was but he chose to ignore them.

"Baby..." She looked up at the sky, hoping the tears would just go away, but they wouldnt. "Im so sorry," She sniffed and attempted to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. "Dougie, please talk to me. Please let me in,"

Hearing her sweet voice, he let go off his legs and wraped his arms around her.

"Im so sorry," She muffled, sobbing into his chest. "I really am,"

He kissed the top of her head and with arms still wrapped around here, he slowly got up. "Me too," He said barely whispered. After what seemed like forever, he let go of her. "Riley use to come up here every fortnight, changing flowers, bringing new ones, making it look better then the rest." He chuckled slightly. "I always found her here whenever she took of out of the blue. We would sit here for hours on end, just sitting quietly."

Geni listened quietly.

"I cant believe she left," Tears began to escape but he took a deep breathe. "Im so stupid for yelling at her,"

"Its not your fault." Geni assured him. "Its not your fault, or anyone elses. It was her decision and even though it was a bad one, it was up to her so you cant blame yourself for her leaving."

"But i can blame her father." He looked up at the sky. "We have to find her."

"What?" She looked up at him. "Shes been gone for more then 24 hours. She could be anywhere by now,"

"But we cant just leave her wherever she is with Peter. I dont trust him. We ahve to do something," He began to walk off.

"Dougie where are you going?" She followed him.

"Im going to find Riley..."

* * *

Thats it for now. I have to go but i wold update hopefully after school tomorrow so please review for now. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap:  
"But i can blame her father." He looked up at the sky. "We have to find her."_

_"What?" She looked up at him. "Shes been gone for more then 24 hours. She could be anywhere by now,"_

_"But we cant just leave her wherever she is with Peter. I dont trust him. We ahve to do something," He began to walk off._

_"Dougie where are you going?" She followed him._

_"Im going to find Riley..."_

* * *

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed when Geni explained everything. Well, everyone except Danny.

"Im coming too," Danny said and Dougie looked at him. "Im not gonna sit here waiting, and let Dougie do all the work. Riley's a close friend of mine and im not gonna sit around here waiting and hope Dougie has found her." He looked at the others. "So im going with Dougs no matter whos behind us or not."

Dougie looked at him thankfully.

"So whos in?" Danny challanged.

Everyone looked at everyone. "What about the band?" Tom asked. "We have a concert coming up and a tour,"

"Whats more important?" James spoke up. "Your job, or a life?"

"Im in," Harry said and looked at Lacy who nodded.

"Me too,"

Soon, everyone nodded and agreed.. Well, all except one._ Fletch_.

"What?! No!" He yelled and looked down at the boys. "No, no, no, no. Absolutely not!"

"But Fletch, shes my sister! Im not leaving her out there with.. with.. _Peter_!" Dougie yelled back.

"Yeah Fletch, its Riley." Danny defended, but he wasnt going to change his mind.

"No! Guys we have a tour coming up this following month and a concert in 2 weeks! Im not letting you guys go travel half way around the world to find Riley and thats that!"

"Well shes my sister and im going even if you say no." Dougie said, standing up.

"If you leave this room, your gonna be out of this band before you can even say the Lords name." Fletch warned.

"Well then i quit." Dougie looked at the ground then back up. No one said single word. "I quit."

"Dougs you can-"

"I quit too." Danny stood up and joined Dougie, while Tom and Harry gasped.

"Riley means the world to me and if protecting her means to quit, then i quit." Dougie looked at the boys, then Fletch.

Fletch stood there speechless. Tom and Harry looked at each other then at Fletch.

"If you wont let us go and find Riley then were all quitting," Harry said bravely but Tom gasped.

"What?!" He jumped up from his seat but seeing the look is Dougies eyes, it made his heart sink. He shook his head. "I cant believe im saying this but im quitting too BUT thats only if you dont let us go."

But by the time Tom had finished his sentence, Dougie had already left. He couldnt take it. Even if Tom wont support him on this, hes going to go anyway.

He pulled his beanie down, just above his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back home.

"Dougie wait!"

He ignored it.

"Dougie stop!"

He continued walking.

"Dougie listen to me!"

"Why should i?!" He spun around. "Why should i listen to you huh?! Im done."

"I told Fletch i'd quit too is he wouldnt let us go!"

"How am i suppose to believe you huh?"

"Because its true." Danny stepped in between the two boys and looked at Dougie, just as Harry joined. "We all told him we'd quit if he didnt let us go,"

"But im going no matter what," Dougie began to walk off.

"Me too," Danny yelled after him. "Thats why were leaving tonight,"

Dougie froze. "Tonight?"

"Yup," That was Harry. "Danny called the girls and told them to pack everything we would need and get ready to leave New York City by tonight."

Dougie slowly turned around.

Tom walked up to him. "Were going to find Riley"

* * *

Riley looked around the dusty room and cough as she inhaled a swot of dust. This was the room that was available to them and the cheapest one too. Riley dumped her messenger bag down and took a seat on the bed just as the two leg post of the bed broke and her landed on the ground with a big THUMP! She swore under her breathe just as her dad came in.

"What happened?" He asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"Dont laugh!" She smiled and hit him on the arm lightly. "Its not funny,"

"Uh yeah it is," He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Shut up," She said, smacking his hand away.

"We'll be out of here as soon as we can so dont get too comfy alright?"

"I'll doubt that," She mumbled just as her Dad lit a cigarette.

"Dont smoke in here!" She pushed him out of the room and closed the door but before she did, she took a big wiff of her dad, and almost hurled. He smelt of beer and cigarette smoke and they've just only gotten here.

She took out her phone and noitced she had 2 missed calls and 12 text messages. She wanted to open them so bad but instead she turned off her phone and fell back on the bed jsut as the other two leg post broke.

"Ahh great..."

* * *

By the time it was 6 o'clock, everyone had piled into 2 cars and were on there way to find Riley, but not before stopping at McD's for dinner first.

"So how much money do we have?" Jules asked, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Enough to last us almost two months i think." Laura said. after doing all the calculating. "Im hoping anyway,"

"Im hoping it wont take that long," Lacy said as Harry wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

But Danny was listening. All he could think off, was where could she be. He sighed just he felt someone nudge him. "What?"

"You okay dude?"

"Fine, lets just get out of here." Danny said and stood up and mak\de his way out of the booth.

"Shot gun!" Tom yelled and ran to the car first as someone else yelled shot gun for the other car.

Danny put the keys into the ignition and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So where too?"

Harry looked at the map. "We have a looooong way to go but just catch exit off"

* * *

_Well thats all for now. Sorry its short but once again. Please Review_


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap:  
"Fine, lets just get out of here." Danny said and stood up and made his way out of the booth._

_"Shot gun!" Tom yelled and ran to the car first as someone else yelled shot gun for the other car._

_Danny put the keys into the ignition and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So where too?"_

_Harry looked at the map. "We have a looooong way to go but just catch exit off"__

* * *

_

"Hello?"

No one answered on the other end.

Panic began to set in. "Riley is that you?"

He could he could hear sobbing from the other line but that was all.

"Riley where are you?" Dougie asked, his heart beating faster and faster. "Are you ok?"

"Help me..." A whisper was heard. "Help me please..."

"Riley! RIley where are you?!" but then call had been cut off and Dougie's eyes shot open.

He's been getting alot of these dreams, waking up in the middle of the night, sweating to death, Riley's scared and helpless voice ringing in his mind. But little did he know that right across the room, Danny was feeling the same way.

Everytime Danny closed his eyes, she would appear and even though they are in the same room, he couldnt reach her. No matter how hard he tried she kept moving further and further away. She would smile at him and he would call her name and she would run off, like it was chasing game. When she came to stop, a door will open and she would run into the arms of Peter. He would smirk at him then lock the door behind them as they leave.

* * *

Its been almost two weeks now and the group are getting restless. They've made it to Pennsylvania and they still havent found Riley.

Everyone was giving up hope but Danny wouldnt. Even Dougie was about to give up until he got a phone call that changed everything.

Dougie stared out the window of his hotel room and sighed. He blinked away the tears that had formed and felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Dougs, its going to be ok. Were going to find her." He said.

"Danny, its been almost to two weeks now." Dougie sighed. "If there really is a God up there, then why isnt he helping?" He looked at Danny helplessly while he struggled for words.

"Just give him time." He managed to say but he doubted himself. "Just give it time Dougs,"

Just then, his cellphone rang. Looking at the caller ID, it was an unknown number, but he picked it up anyway. Hoping it was Riley.

"Hello?" He choked.

There was a short pause and Dougie crossed his fingers, praying siletnly for it to be Riley but then a voice spoke up.

"Hi, is this Dougie Poynter?" The voice said.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Hello, this is Janice from Pennsylvania Hospital..."

"Pennsylvania Hospital?" He whispered and looked at Danny whose eyes had wide

"Yes that is correct. Im calling in regards of Riley Poynter?"

"Riley?" He sat up straight. Everyone was soon gathered around.

"Yes, she is in hospital. She is in quite a state and is very hysteric and wont talk to anyone, but keeps asking for Dougie. She wishes to see you and wants you to fly down here as soon as you can an-"

"I'll be there!" He jumped up and grabbed his jacket. "Im coming now!"

* * *

_1 Weeks Ago_

_Late nights at local pubs, smelling of alcohol and cigarette smoke, totally wasted everytime he came home._

_Thats when it all started._

_Riley looked at her father terrfied. Her feelings towards him had turned sour and she regrets ever letting him back into her life._

_But one particular night, was when she feared for her dear life and the one thing that she would never get back if she lost it._

_He had pinned her up against a wall of their hotel room, while she gagged for air, because of the smoke and alcohol from her fathers clothes and breathe._

_His words slurred everytime he spoke. "C'mon sweety, im not gonna hurt you," He said but she refused. He slipped his hand up her top,  
making his way up towards her bra._

_"No!" She cried and shoved his hand away and tried to get away but he didnt move._

_"Trying to play hard to get are we?" He smirked and slapped her across the cheek._

_"Leave me alone!" She kicked him in the crotch and he released her hands, and cried out in pain. She took towards the door but when she opened it, it was slammed shut by her angry father._

_"Never! talk to me like that again!" He slapped her again and pinned her up against the door. "Now do what i say or your never going to see daylight again." He threatened and threw her onto the bed._

_Tears ran down her face but no words came out as she yelled for help as he came neared to her. Her vision became blurry as he kissed the side of her neck. No matter how much she struggled, she couldnt get away. It was too late. He went into her and she cried out in pain._

_She couldnt get to sleep that night, fearing something worst would happen if she closed her eyes._

_The next night, Riley hugged her knees as she stared out the window, as her father locked the door. He looked at her and would smile._

_He did this every few minutes and occasionally touch her and she could cringe and try to move away._

_"Aw fuck," He cursed. She looked at him and realised that they were out of gas. He turned into the nearest gas station and looked at her. "Dont move," He warned and got out, locking the doors and turning on the alarm as he left her._

_This was her chance. Her chance to get away._

_As soon as she saw him walk inside, she reached for her messenger back, unlocked the door, and jumped out,  
setting the alarm off but she didnt care. She took off down the road and she could hear her fathers voice, yelling her name but she kept on running. She ran as fast as her legs could take her._

_Fear ran through her body as she hid behind a dumspter, while she watched her father drive past. She glanced at her watch and it read 8.00.  
It was about to get dark soon and the safest place for her right now was to stay put. She grabbed her phone out of her bag but it was flat.  
She shivered as a gush of wind blew and the sky began to grow dark. She cried silently, and jumped whenever there was a noise._

_At around 9.00 she heard a bunch of laughter then suddenly it went quiet. She hugged her knees tightly and prayed they didnt spot her, but unfortunately, they did._

_"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" A voice asked._

_Riley cried out in fear. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and got up and ran. She ran past traffic, cars beeping at her and yelling, as she ran away.  
Away from father. Away from the bunch of people. Away from the angry drivers. If only she could run away from realitly._

* * *

"Did she say she was ok?" Danny asked as he drove to the hospital.

"No, no." Dougie shook his head. "All she said was that shes in quite a state and is very hysterical. She asked for me. She wants to see me," He clutched his hands in his fist. "If he did anything to her, i'll kill him!" He banged his hand on the glove box and it opened. He slammed it shut and slumped down in his seat.

" I hope shes ok." Jules said, worried.

Tom hugged her. "Me too,"

* * *

_Riley looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of Hal's Cafe. Her clothes were ripped, her cheeks were pale and her hair was a mess She quickly turned on the tap and flushed water onto her face when she noticed her wrist. It was all bruised and was beginning to swell. Just then, a bunch of girls walked in and stopped dead in there tracks as they noticed Riley. They gave her a disgusted look as she quickly pulled her sleeves over her hands, grabbed her messenger bag and took off._

_She earned various looks of disgust, sympathy, concern or people jsut ignored her as she walked out of the diner. Once she reached the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and was about to hit them when she saw a warm smile on a waitress's face._

_"Here sweety," She said, handing her a cup of coffee and a paper bag. "Its on the house,"_

_Riley looked at her in complete shock but soon gave her a weak smile. "Thank you," She barely whispered and left._

_She ran out, careful not to drop or spill her cup of coffee and ran to the nearest park. She sat on a bench and opened the bag. Inside, was a sandwich, a chocolate muffin and a $50 note. She smiled to herself and stuffed the $50 note into her pocket and began to eat her sandwich._

_It has been days now and Riley has barely eaten anything. She ate half the sandwich, drunk her coffee and decided to save her muffin and the rest of the sandwich for later. She threw her rubbish in the bin and walked off.

* * *

_

Danny beeped the horn of the car along with a million other poeple stuck in traffic. He slammed his hand son teh steering wheel and yelled out in annoyance. "C'mon! You stupid shits!"

"Finally!" Everyone yelled as traffic began to flow after what seemed like forever.

* * *

_Riley shivered as she walked. She pulled her jacket closer to her and pulled on her sleeves. Even though she was shivering, her face felt hot. Her hands were quivering as she kept walking. But hearing one particular voice, she broke into a run. She ran into the nearest building as the voice came closer and closer. She cried out for help as she felt a pair of unwated hands on her. She struggled to get out of grasp and only managed to get loose when they both fell. She got up quickly and cried for help. At first, everyone just looked at her, but then she ran into someone and she collapsed to the ground_

_"Are you ok?" The voice asked but Riley could respond._

_All she could do was cry outloud as she saw a familiar figure come towards her. She dragged herself along the floor as the figured neared her._

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled out, but the figure kept coming. "Leave me alone!"_

_"Sir she leave her alone," A voice said._

_"Im her father!" He yelled back, but two sercurity guards grabed a hold of him before he lashed out at anyone else. "Riley!"_

_"Go away!" She yelled back and broke into tears. "Go away!" She struggled as she felt two arms pick her up._

_"Its ok now," The voice said. "Hes gone."_

_"No! He'll come back!" She sobbed and struggled out of the arms of the stranger._

_"Whats your name?" The voice asked, but Riley was to in shock to answer. "Sweety its ok, whats your name?"_

_"R-R-Riley," She managed to say. "Riley,"_

_"Riley, thats a nice name," She said warmingly. She spoke to Riley softly and gently until she had calmed down. After about to few minutes,  
Riley, still a bit hysterical about what had just happened, started to breath normally, before the stranger spoke up again. "Im Janice,"_

_Riley didnt say anything but observed her surroundings. She finally realised where she was. Janice turned out to be a nurse and she was in a hospital. She turned to Janice. "I want Dougie. I-I want Dougie."_

_"Dougie? Your brother?" Janice guessed._

_"I want to see Dougie," Was all Riley said._

_Janice nodded and lead Riley over to the phone. Riley punched in a number and the phone rang._

"Hello?" _Someone said on the other end._

_Janice nodded at Riley, as if to say he picked up before she spoke up. "Hi, is this Dougie Poynter?"_

"Yes, yes it is."

_"Hello, this is Janice from Pennsylvania Hospital..."_

"Pennsylvania Hospital?" _Dougie whispered.._

_"Yes that is correct. Im calling in regards of Riley Poynter?"_

"Riley?"_ His voice grew with worry._

_"Yes, she is in hospital. She is in quite a state and is very hysteric and wont talk to anyone, but keeps asking for Dougie. She wishes to see you and wants you to fly down here as soon as you can an-" She got cut off_.

"I'll be there! Im coming now!"

_He ended the call and Janice looked at Riley. "He's coming now," She assured her.

* * *

_

Before Danny could even turn off the engine, everyone jumped out. He quickly locked the car and followed.

Dougie ran towards the help desk, barely ctaching his breathe before he spoke.

"Can i help you?" A lady asked.

"Im here for Riley," He breathed. "Where is she?"

* * *

_And thats it! Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap:  
Before Danny could even turn off the engine, everyone jumped out. He quickly locked the car and followed._

_Dougie ran towards the help desk, barely ctaching his breathe before he spoke._

_"Can i help you?" A lady asked._

_"Im here for Riley," He breathed. "Where is she?"_

* * *

"Is she ok?" Dougie asked, as soon as a nurse walked into the room.

"We have taken Riley for a scan, to check if any bones were broken..." She said. "Fortunately, nothing was broken but her wrist is sprained qute badly and will have swelling for a couple of days." She paused, indicating there was more. "Um, has Riley's biological family had any health issues, such as cancer?"

Dougie looked at her. "Yeah, her Mom had cancer and..." He trailed off and cupped his hand over his mouth.

Danny stared at the nurse in shock. "She has... your telling us that she..." He couldnt finish his sentence.

"I think the doctor should tell you the rest..." She nurse said, walking out of the room and called in a doctor.

Everyone was shocked. Riley couldnt have cancer. She cant. It was all too much to take in. Dougie collapsed into a seat just as a doctor came in.

"Hi, im Dr. Brown," He introduced, before choosing his words carefully. "Im sorry to say that Riley does in fact have cancer and she has had it for quite sometime." He paused, while everyone absorbed the shocking news before he continued. "Unfortunately, the cancer has spread around quite a bit and there is not much we can do-"

"But your a doctor!" Dougie shouted, but then hushed his voice after he realised that RIley was juse behind the curtains, sleeping, or so they thought anyway. "You have to do something."

"Well, we can operate but that wont do much seeing as it has spread too much."

"So your saying that there is nothing you can do to stop this?" Danny asked.

"We can give her treatment and hope that she would make it..."

"...or she wont and can die?" Laura finished for him, her voice quiet.

Dr Brown looked at the bunch for a short period of time. "There is a 50/50 chance that she can make it and a 50/50 chance that she wont but we will just have to pray and hope that she will."

No said anything.

Riley listened quitely, tears forming. She blinked them away and closed her eyes just as the curtain was pulled back. She opened them again and saw the grim look on everyones faces. Danny was the first to react.

"Riley," he whispered and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Its going to be okay,"

"How can it be Dan?!" Her voice angry, as she looked around the room. "How is it all going to be okay?"

He didnt respond. He looked at the ground, a ping of guilt forming inside him.

"Im dying guys..." Tears rolled out of her eyes freely as Lacy came over to her.

She hugged her. "Theres a 50/50 chance that your going to make it,"

"But also a 50/50 chance that she wont,"

Everyone looked at Dougie, in shock.

"Exactly," She looked at him. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"Can i have a word alone with her for a minute?" Dougie asked and everyone nodded.

Danny let go off her hand and drew the curtain to give them more privacy then left the room.

"Im sorry Riley," Dougie spoke up.

"No im sorry Dougie, i shouldnt have left." She sat up a bit. "I was mad at you and im really sorry about what i said about you mom. I crossed the line and i would do anythng to take it back."

"Its ok," He hugged her. "Just dont do it again."

She smiled weakly at him and turned her head to look out the window.

"Were going to find the best treatment we can for you ok Riley," He looked her in the eye. "No matter how much it cost, i want you to get better."

She looked back at him and nodded. "You should get some rest,"

He looked up. "No, its ok."

"No Doug, i insist." She said. "Go find a hotel and get some rest. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want me too..."

"No its fine. Go," She gave him a little shove of encouragment. "Go."

Visiting hours were over and the bunch was forced to leave and come back tomorrow. Everyone left except for Danny who decided to stay.

He took a seat in a chair near her bed and looked out the window. After about a few minutes, Riley spoke up.

"Dan?" She reached out a hand.

He grab her hand and sat on the edge of her bed."Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming after me," She looked at him. "After being so horrible to you, i didnt think anyone was going to come after me even though i said not too."

He smiled. "Well thats what friends are for. Too look out for each other."

She let go off his hand and tapped the space beside her. He accepted the offer and lay next to her. Both were silent for a while.

"What happened?" His voice grew quiet. "Did he hurt you?"

"I dont want to talk about it." She wiped her tears away, but winced in pain as she bent her wrist.

"You ok?"

She nodded and looked at him. "I was so scared..." She paused. "I cant believe i trusted him." More tears came out and Danny wrapped his arms around her. "Being out there alone with him, it made me realise how much i missed you," She looked up at him.

He looked into her eyes but then moved towards her lips. He bent down slightly as she leaned in, until there lips met. His heart skipped a beat.

Remembering what had happened that night in the hotel room, she quickly pulled away.

"Im sorry," Danny apologised, getting up. "I shouldnt have..."

"Its ok," She grabbed his hand. "Dont leave, please."

He nodded and sat back down. For the rest of the night, he heard light breathing, indicating she was asleep. Every once in a while,  
she would wake up in fright but Danny would always hold her close and whisper that everything was going to be ok and that he was there, then would drift back to sleep again.

Danny barely got a wink of sleep that night but he didnt care. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. He got, trying his best not to wake her but was unsuccessful.

"Good morning," He smiled. "Sorry if i woke you,"

She shook her head. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No," He said truthfully. "But its ok."

"Thought so," She said then broke into a grin. "Coz you look like crap."

He gasped. "Glad your back to normal."

"Im kidding," She smiled then giggled. "Your hair,"

"Oh crap," He ran his hand through his curly hair.

"You look fine," Her voice quiet.

'You ok?" He looked at her, worried.

"Just tired," She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep again.

He smiled to himself and kissed her head and decided to get something to eat.

* * *

"Do you think shes awake?" Dougie asked, excited to see his little sister.

Harry drew the curtains back but stopped. "I guessing thats a no," He smiled.

"Omg, thats so cute!" Jules whispered as she watched Danny and Riley, sleeping together

"Finally!" Tom whispered and everyone agreed.

"Shall we get some food instead?" Geni suggested.

"Yup," James nodded and led the way.

Dougie was the last to leave the room. At first who hated the idea of them being together but soon smiled as he knew that Danny would be the best guy for her. He smiled and frew back the curtain just as his stomach rumbled. "Hey guys wait up,"

* * *

Everyone chatted away but then they saw Danny walk into the cafeteria, they all stopped talking but just smiled instead.

"What?" He asked and took a seat. "Seriously, what? Is it the hair?"

Laura laughed. "No, its just..." She looked at the others then back at Danny. "You and Riley huh?"

James punched him on the shoulder and laughed.

Danny blushed deeply.

"Ooh hes blushing!" Lacy laughed and the tormenting began.

* * *

Its been a week since Riley first arrived in hospital and no one has dared to ask her what had happened on her road trip. Everytime the subject came up, she would go even more quiet then she already was or she would shiver at the memory.

Danny had been in and out of the hospital alot, seeing if she was ok. Exactly, everyone has for that matter. Instead of being in the hotel room, they would bring whatever they were doing at the hotel to the hospital. For example, when the boys had to write songs for there up coming album, they would bring their guitars or bass to the hospital and start writing songs there. Even though it was noisy,  
the patients wouldnt mind. Often, patients or family and friends would come in and the boys would play a song or two or sign autographs for them.

Riley was happy for the first time in a long while but on one particular day, her happiness was sucked out of her by someone she didnt want to see ever again.

"Shes my daughter! I need to see her!"

"Sir, she does not wish to see yo-" Janice said, trying to stop him from coming in.

"I dont care! I want to see her now!"

Riley cried out in fear as she heard his voice.

Dougie ran outside and walked over to him. "Your not wanted here," .

"What are you going to do about it chump?" He said, looking down at him.

"Get lost!" He yelled. "How dare you touch my sister like that you bastard!" Dougie ran towards him, his fist clutched.

"Dougie!" Danny pulled him back jsut as Peter took a swing at him.

"Lucky you have your friend to protect you," Peter teased.

"Your the one who needs protecting you son of a bitch!" Dougie took another chance the beat the shit out of him but Danny pulled him back again. "Let me go!"

"Dougie! No!" Tom yelled and helped Danny calm him down. "Just leave it, hes not worth it."

They watched Peter being escorted out by two security guards and Danny let go of Dougie and ran back into the room to Riley. She was shaking. "Hey, hey its ok." He rubbed her back and squeezed her hands. "Hes gone."

"Hes going to come back," She whispered. "Hes going to come back to get me,"

"I wont let him touch you," He pulled her into a hug and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. "I wont let him hurt you again."

Danny looked at Dougie and the boys and they instantly knew that look in his eyes. That look of determination. They were going to do everything in their will power to protect her from her pshyco dad and to find the best treatment before its too late.

* * *

_Danny has finally gotten the girl of his dreams and then found out she is slowly dying from cancer? Is everything that happened in a blink of an eye going to go away just as fast as it had happened?_

_Read on to find out._

_Please REVIEW_


	18. Chapter 18

Im soooo sorry for the long wait, i havent had time for much things so i couldnt update. Sorry once again

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Hes going to come back," She whispered. "Hes going to come back to get me,"_

_"I wont let him touch you," He pulled her into a hug and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. "I wont let him hurt you again."_

_Danny looked at Dougie and the boys and they instantly knew that look in his eyes. That look of determination. They were going to do everything in their will power to protect her from her pshyco dad and to find the best treatment before its too late._

* * *

It has now been 5 months since Riley has been in and out of the hospital. She was now sitting on the couch, observing everything that went on around her. Dougie and Harry were arm wrestling, while Geni and Lacy were having there own little arm wrestling match beside them. Laura and James were cuddled up in the "love seat", Jules had fallen asleep beisde her and Tom and Danny were writing music out on the balcony.

_Danny_. Just saying his name makes her tingle all over. She could hear his sweet voice singing as she smiled. _"...you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do. So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do..."_ She hummed along with the beat and closed her eyes.

She has been feeling really weak these past few weeks and Danny has noticed. He stared at her as he sang the word _"...Yes you make my life worthwhile..."_ He stopped playing and Tom looked up.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Tom looked at Danny but then followed his glance, then looked back at his mate. Danny was head over heels for this girl, and finding out shes slowly dying is... too much to handle. Hes trying so hard to be strong in front of her but everyone knows hes broken up inside. He just hasnt quite admitted it yet. Until that night.

**HOURS LATER**

Tom shoved his hands into his pockets and walked outside. He noticed Danny sitting on the ground, and he joined him.

"Hey man,"

Danny looked up. "Hey,"

Tom looked at him for a while then looked away, unsure of what to say next. "Its cold out here," he blew into his hands then shoved them into this pockets again.

"I dont want her to die," He whispered into the sky. Tom looked at him, surprised. "She cant die... She just, cant."

Even more lost for words, he just said, "Its going to be alright." But deep down, he knew it wasnt going to be.

Danny chuckled, shook his head then wiped his eyes and snapped, "Are you convincing me that it is or yourself?" He looked at Tom then gave him a half-smile. "Sorry mate, just trying to get my head over everything.

"Your doing so well Danny," He patted his mate on his back. "She needs you so much right now and your the one whos keeping us all from falling apart." He looked into the sky. "Its getting late and its cold so why dont you head to bed?"

Looking at his feet, Danny nodded. "Yeah, i think i might. Thanks Tom, i really needed that talk."

"No problem mate, any time." He watched Danny head inside before he decided to snuggle up next to Jules on the couch.

* * *

Riley woke up the next morning to feel an arm around her. She smiled as she realised who it was and softly lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek, making him stir. She smiled as she watched him open one eye, then the other then closed them both then about 10 seconds later, he opened both eyes and looked at her, and grinned.

"Good morning," He whispered.

"Good morning to you too," she said as he kissed her. It was warm and soft yet passionate and it made her knees weak.

He pulled away then peak her lips twice then rolled over then got up, and picked her up, bridal styles.

She laughed. "Danny put me down, i can walk you know."

"But after a kiss like that, im sure your knees are as weak as mine." He gave her a goofy but sexy grin and began to walk.

"So then why cant i carry you?" She questioned, looking him in the eye

"I dont want you to hurt your back, attempting something you shouldnt be doing, sweety." He began to walk downstairs but Riley interrupted him again.

"And why not, _darling_?" She emphasized the word 'darling' and grinned.

He bent his head down and kissed her.

When he pulled away, she said, "You still havent answered my question."

He laughed. "Its good to have you back,"

"Thank you." She looked at him and he looked at her, waiting for her permission to start walking. "Oh, you may go."

He walked downstairs and slowly placed her on the couch. "Breakfast mah lady?"

"Oooh yes please." She sat up in a comfortable position and watched Danny walk into the kitchen, but was about to change her mind,  
thinking about the last time he attempted to make her breakfast, but he beat her to it.

"Actually, i think we should just go out for breakfast?" he smiled sheepishly and she nodded.

"Agreed."

"Did someone say breakfast?" Harry grinned as he walked in. "I'll have pancakes with extra butter and extra extra syrup please."

"Sure, make it yourself," Danny said and tossed him the apron and walked over to the door.

"And dont make a mess," Riley added and walked to where Danny was.

"Wha-? But wait-"

"Kidding Harry." Riley said and walekd over and slapped him on the back. "We're going out for breakfast, wanna join?"

"Free breakfast? You dont even have to ask," He grinned.

"Did someone say free breakfast?!" Came a voice.

"For us it is, coz its your shout," Riley smiled gratefully and walked out, arm in arm with Danny.

"Thanks mate," Danny said before he left.

"Aww Tom! Your so kind!" Harry shook his head and followed the two.

Tom shook his head, as he closed the door.

"Whats going on?" Dougie asked as he watched everyone smiling except Tom.

"Apparently im shouting you all breakfast." He explained and was about to add something when Dougie broke into a grin.

"Aww buddy! Your too generous!" and slapped him on the back then chanted, "free breakfast" along with the others down the hall way.

"What just happened?" Tom asked himself then followed them out the hotel.

* * *

After a fool belly of free breakfast, all thanks to Tom, the gang and Riley headed to Fletch's office so they can talk about there next show.

"Next week?" Danny repeated.

"Yes!" Tom and Harry high fived each other. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Its pretty soon dont yah think?' Dougie asked nervously. "I mean, they dont even know who we are yet,"

"But they will," Fletch said. "Right after this show, the only talk is gonna be about you guys."

Riley squeezed Dannys hand and smiled up at him.

He smiled at her then turned back to Fletch. "But the tickets aint even out and posters havent even been made an-"

"All taken care of. While you guys were in hospital visting Riley for past few weeks, we've been working our butts of getting everything ready and the tickets are being put on sale at exactly 7 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Wow, i didnt even know about this." Harry said and the others nodded.

Riley looked down. She felt real bad. "Sorry,"

"Its ok," Danny said, hugging her. "Its not your fault," and he repeated it coz he knew what she was going to say next.

* * *

The next few days came by fast and next thing you know, it was time for their first ever show in New York City. Everyone was backstage - Fletch, Danny, Tom, Harry, Dougie, James, Laura, Lacy, Geni, Jules, and Riley.

With one last kiss, a hug and an exchange of 'good luck', 'your gonna be awesome' and 'thanks', the McFlyers took their positions on stage,  
with a roaring crowd at their feet.

Riley and the rest made their way to the front of the crowd and watched in amazement as the boys did their thing. She could hear a few 'OMG! Danny just smiled at me!' behind her and grinned and joined in with the excitement and screaming along with the rest of New York City but then things got too much for her and she blacked out.

Danny watched Riley closely as he played his guitar. He grinned as she sang along with every word and when she screamed like everyone else did when a song ended and the next one began. But then that grin faded as he watched Riley disappear into the ground.

_"...Now I really want the world to see,  
That she is the one for me,  
When she walks... RILEY!!"_

The crowd stared in confusion as the rest of the band members stopped playing and Dougie leapt off the stage and into the crowd along with Danny.

"Riley! Riley! What happened?!" He picked her up and carried her to the side as everyone began to crowd around.

"Whats going on?" A girl asked, speaking not only for herself, but for the rest of New York City.

"Riley wake up," Danny lay her head on his lap and gently shook her. "Riley please wake up. Someone call 911!"

"Whats happening?" Someone else asked.

"Call 911!" He yelled again and looked at Riley who was burning up but her face was extremely pale.

Dougie squeezed her hand as he walked his best friend, cared for his sister. It was too much for him and he began to cry. He wiped his eyes but they came rushing back. He hated crying, and he hated people seeing him cry. And now the whole world was going to see him cry,  
but it wasnt about him right now. It was about Riley.

* * *

Dougie watched as they wheeled Riley into the emergency ward. He wanted to kick himself for bringing Riley to the show, after knowing she wasnt well enough and Danny felt the same way, not wanting to kick Dougie, but to kick himself for being such an idiot.

Even though it was noisy around them, it was too silent for the rest.

Danny paced around the place for what seemed like forever, when the doctor came in, 'bad news' written all over it and Danny's heart sank.

* * *

Heres the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

_Recap:_

_Even though it was noisy around them, it was too silent for the rest._

_Danny paced around the place for what seemed like forever, when the doctor came in, 'bad news' written all over it and Danny's heart sank._

* * *

The words, "..She didnt make it.." ran through his head as he watched from afar, as everyone said their goodbyes and paid their respects to the love of his life.

After everyone had left, Danny read aloud the engravement on her headstone. "In memory of Riley Winona Hardin-Poynter. A sister, a friend, a loved one. 1989-2007" He stared into the sky as a gush of wind blew, as he whispered. "I love you so much. Always and forever."

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_LACY'S POV_

Its been a whole year since Riley died and things are pretty mellow. Not everyone is over her death and i doubt anyone would get over her death. I, for one, wont. It happened so out of the blue and it happen on the every first show McFly had ever had in New York City. With everything that went on, we're still hanging in there... barely.

_GENI'S POV_

THis past year, Dougie has been quiet- quieter then he usually is, and im beginning to worry. He doesnt eat, he doesnt sleep. Just sits and stares at a photo of Riley. Dont get me wrong, i do that alot too, i bet everyone does, but i hate seeing him like this.  
I hate seeing him so withdrawn from everyone, especially me.

_JULES' POV_

A year has come and gone and it isnt the same without my ass-kicking football player. Its quieter then usual, not only at the McFlyer's apartment but everywhere. At school on the football field, in gym class. At my place. Ive barely spoken a single word to my family throughout the year, which is so not like me.

_LAURA'S POV_

NOt knowing Riley for that long, doesnt change the fact that im grieving as much as the others. I always remember that cheerful smile of hers everytime i meet someone new. That bubbly personality of hers always brings a smile to my face everytime someone says hi to me, even if their voice is toneless or just plain creepy. Shes was one awesome girl and i can see why Danny was head over heels for her.

_JAMES' POV_

I remember hating Riley for tormenting me after i introduced her to Laura. But i'd give anything to hear her voice again. Singing the words, "James has got a girlfriend. James has got a girlfriend." I remember that voice everytime someone mentions the word girlfriend or everytime i look at Laura. God, i miss that girl so much. Cant imagine how Danny nor Dougie feeling right now.

_TOM'S POV_

What can i say, life isnt the same without Riley. I've barely touched my guitar this year.  
Just looking at it makes my mind rush back to the night Riley collapsed, and i dont wanna go there again. Ever.

_HARRY'S POV_

Live sucks without Riley. What more can i say?

_DOUGIE'S POV_

Im proud to call her my sister and im grateful she even stepped into my life in the first place. I wake up everyday thinking, what's the point of living when Riley isnt here? Whats the point in doing anything when Riley isnt here? Losing a 2 mothers was bad enough, but losing a sister, is the icing on the cake. Gosh Riley, Why did you have to go!? Why did you have to die!?

_DANNY'S POV_

Having the honour of calling her my friend was good enough for me. BUt being able to call her my girlfriend and tell her i love her, made me the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. She was my everything. My life. My soul. I owe her my life for being there for me,  
whenever i needed her. Or for just being there altogether. I remember the very first day i meet her. The first day i lay my eyes in her, was the first time i knew i was in love.  
In love with the most incredible, beautiful girl i have ever meet. Call me a cliche, but i knew we were meant to be. Meant to be together forever, but forever didnt last very long.  
But no matter what happens in the future, i know from the bottom of my heart that no one can ever replace the gap she filled in my life. No one can ever replace how much i loved her. No one can ever replace her... ever.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well thats it! I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review!**


End file.
